Of Chao and Hedgehogs
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Amy and Sonic find some abused Chao and plan to save them. What else will happen. Story is better than description. *A REQUEST BY GARGEL* Read and Review. Rated T for violence and language. Sonamy, Silvaze, Shadikal, Knouge, and more!
1. How It Began

Me: Hey bitches! This is AK here with a completely different kind of fic.

Sonic: Shouldn't you be working on the AutoKnights V right now?

Me: Oh I am. I just decided to work on two stories at a time. It sounds easy.

Cream: But is it as easy as it sounds, Mr. AK?

Me: I'm not sure, Cream. But lets see.

Vector: So is this gonna be anything like the last story you wrote in this universe? I Saw Knuckles Kissing Rouge the Bat?

Me: I'll try to work in some romance. But you won't be getting any, Vector.

Vector: Aaww.

Amy: Who will be getting the romance?

Me: You'll see. In time. But for now let's get rolling. I do not own anything related to the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. And for once, there are o original characters of mine here to say that they will kill you.

Rouge: Do they always give the readers death threats?

Me: Every. Stinkin. Chapter. But they're not here in this story. So I'll finally be able to relax without them here. Enjoy, readers! Oh yeah, and this story was requested by Gargel.

* * *

**Of Chao and Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 1: How it Began**

(Streets of Station Square; 8:30 PM)

In the crowded streets of Station Square, people walked around minding their own business. Most of them human, and some of them Mobian. One of these Mobians was Sonic the Hedgehog. He was simply leaning up against the wall of a building with his hands behind his head. People always stared at him whenever they walked by. And even though his eyes were closed, he knew they were staring. But he didn't mind. He kind of liked being stared at. It made him feel interesting. Then the cobalt hedgehog heard the fast footsteps of someone. They were a distance away, but he could tell right away by their speed whose feet they were.

"Amy."

Sonic opened his eyes and sure enough, there was Amy Rose coming right towards Sonic.

"There you are, my blue future!" Amy shouted.

He pushed himself away from the wall and got stretched his legs.

"Let the workout begin." He said.

Sonic then took off running. Not at his full speed, but enough to keep Amy in sight. Amy was right there on his tail. She had super speed like Sonic did, but her abilities were not anywhere near as fast as Sonic's. Usually Sonic would be miles away right now when he saw Amy for even a second. But recently, he was actually starting to kind of enjoy her chasing him. For whatever reason was unknown to him, but he really didn't care. He looked back at Amy and smiled. Amy smiled back as she looked into Sonic's emerald green eyes. Then Sonic turned his head back and sped up a little. Amy tried her best to speed up but she could only go so fast without pushing herself over the limit. But Sonic didn't slow down. When they got out of downtown, they passed by the suburban area. It was a lot less overrun with people so the two hedgehogs could move about more freely as they ran. Sonic made a few turns in the streets and then he looked back to look at Amy again. But what he saw made him stop. What he saw was nothing.

"Did I lose her?" Sonic said to himself. "I might as well see if she's still back there."

Sonic started to run down the streets re-tracing his turns so he could find Amy. He made one or two turns before he saw Amy. But what the pink hedgehog was doing had Sonic confused. Amy was crouched down behind some bushes and appeared to be looking in the window of someone's house. Sonic walked over to her.

"Amy, what are you-"

Sonic didn't have a chance to finish. His arm was quickly grabbed by Amy and he was pulled down to his knees next to her.

"Shh. Look." Amy said.

It may have been only two words, but Sonic had the feeling that Amy was shocked in a way. Sonic turned his head to where she was pointing. She was looking inside the window of someone's house. Sonic wasn't sure what he was supposed to be looking for.

"Amy, are you spying on whoever lives here?" Sonic whispered.

Amy didn't respond. Then something small tiny and cyan colored flew in the way of the window. It was a chao. Then a second chao that was brown flew in behind the first one.

"So you're looking at a couple of chao?" Sonic asked.

"Keep looking." Amy said.

Sonic didn't know what Amy was talking about, but he sure did a few seconds later. The two chao looked afraid and flew out of sight. Then someone else came into view. When Sonic saw who it was, he thought he had been drugged or something.

"Eggman?" he muttered.

And Dr. Eggman it was. The fat genius was in casual clothes instead of his red and black suit that everyone knows.

"What's Eggman doing in a place like this?" Amy wondered.

"You got me. I wonder if he's trying to plan his next scheme for world domination here." Sonic said.

"It doesn't look like it to me." Amy said. "It looks like he's just trying to live a normal life."

"He even has a couple of chao pets and everything." Sonic said. "Let's stay here for a few more minutes and see what happens."

Amy agreed and the two did just that. For a while they didn't really see Eggman doing anything evil related. He was just kicking-back and watching his TV. But yet, Sonic and May were still wondering how no one even recognized him or reported anything to the authorities.

"Well, it looks like he's on the level. For tonight that is." Amy said.

The two hedgehogs stood up.

"I guess. Let's go." Sonic said.

The two began to walk away until…

"CHAAOOO!"

Sonic and Amy heard the shriek of one of Eggman's chaos. And it sounded like a cry of pain. The blue and pink hedgehogs turned around to see Eggman on the couch and his two chao right in front of him. He looked like he was yelling at them. They couldn't really make out what the fat bastard was saying but he was mad. The blue chao was not in sight and the brown one was still hovering in front of Eggman. Eggman stopped yelling, and then he took something out from the side of his couch. It was a wooden baseball bat.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Amy shouted.

Eggman swung the bat as hard as he could and he hit the poor chao right in his head. The chao went right into the wall and made a huge dent in it. Amy's hands went over her mouth in shock. Sonic just stood there with wide shocked eyes. Then they saw Eggman throw the bat to the ground and go over to the brown chao that was still in the wall. He grabbed the chao by its head and then threw it onto the ground. Eggman then stormed off and turned off the lights in his house. Amy had tears on the outer edges of her eyes. Sonic just stood there with his eyes as wide as possible and his jaw dropped.

"How could he do that?" Sonic said. "I mean, I know the guy's a jerk and an evil asshole genius, but how could he hurt a couple of poor defenseless chao?"

"I'm just relieved I didn't bring Cream with me today." Amy said "If she had saw Eggman do that it would've broken her heart. Cheese's too."

"What he's doing to them can't be legal." Sonic said. "Him just living there can't be legal."

"We have to save those chao, but how?" Amy said.

"Let's go talk to Vector. He and the other Chaotix know about law stuff, maybe we can solve this legally and without fistfights." Sonic said.

"Ok. But we don't tell Cream and Cheese about any of this. If she finds out about what's going on in that house, oh I don't even want to think about what she might do." Amy said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Ames." Sonic said. "Come on. The Chaotix house is in Emerald Hill. Let's get going."

Sonic and Amy took off towards Emerald Hill. Amy looked back at Eggman's house.

"_Hang in there, little chao. We'll save you."_

* * *

Me: Well, what do ya think?

Amy: Not too bad. But will it get more interesting?

Me: Oh you can count on it. But I just hope Ill be able to do alright writing two stories at once.

Sonic: I've checked out some of the other authors on this site. A lot of them write more than two stories at a time. You're a good writer AK. I'm sure you can handle wiring two at a time.

Me: Thanks blue.

Espio: Believe in your soul, AK. You can do it.

Me: Thanks for the ninja enlightenment, Espio. Well, thanks goes to Gargel for sending me the suggestion. Chapter two will be up ASAP. Right now I'm going to work on Chapter twelve for my AutoKnights series. For those of you who don't know what that is, go to my profile and check it out. Until then, peace bitches.


	2. A Plan

Me: Hey bitches! I'm back!

Sonic: Do you have to start every chapter of every story like that, AK?

Me: Yes in fact I do. Read all of my other stories. You will find the exact same first words at the beginning, and the same words at the end.

Knuckles: Doesn't anyone complain about that?

Me: I haven't gotten any complaints so far. I mean...there was one a few days ago. It said I need to lighten up on the language. I'll try to, but as for the intro and ending, that will remain there. It always has and it always will.

Rouge: You sure are uptight about that aren't ya?

Me: Got that right.

Amy: Did you finally get the next chapter of the AutoKnights V up, AK?

Me: Fortunately I did. I have always updated in less than a week on my stories and I also intend to keep THAT tradition going as well.

Knuckles: How many days does it usually take you to update?

Me: Usually five or six. Occasionally four when luck kicks in.

Tails: I still can't believe what happened last chapter!

Silver: How could Eggman do something like that?

Sonic: Silver? You're in this story too?

Me: Yeah he is. So is Blaze.

Tails: Blaze that Cat or your original character who is also named Blaze?

Me: In this story, Blaze is the cat. I named my original character Blaze before I even knew that cat existed.

Silver: Well that's weird.

Me: Tell me about it. Anyways, enough talk. Lets' get rolling. I don't own any characters related to the Sonic the hedgehog universe. If I did, things would be very VERY different. Enjoy chapter 2 and reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**Of Chao and Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 2: A Plan**

(Emerald Hill; Chaotix Detective Agency Building; 9:00 PM)

Outside the Chaotix place, Sonic and Amy had just arrived and were walking up to the door.

"I still can't believe Eggman would hurt a poor little chao with a freakin' baseball bat." Amy said.

"I just can't believe no one in that neighborhood has reported him to the authorities." Sonic said.

"How do you think Eggman moved in there without letting anyone know?" Amy asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Sonic said as he and Amy arrived at the front door.

Sonic opened it up and the Chaotix were all there. Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. But there were others there too. Among the three detectives, almost everyone Sonic and Amy knew were there as well. Everyone was sitting at a circular table playing cards. They first recognized Shadow the Hedgehog and Tikal the Echidna. Shadow was sitting down while Tikal stood behind him looking at his cards. Sitting to Shadow's left was Vector, and on his right, was Knuckles the Echidna with his own cards. Rouge the Bat sat next to Knuckles and looked at her cards. Tails was next to Rouge and analyzing his own hand. Next to Tails and directly across from Shadow, was Silver the Hedgehog. Behind him was Blaze the Cat looking over his shoulder. Silver threw in a few chips from his pile.

"I'll see your five bucks, Shadow, and raise you ten more." Silver said confidently.

Shadow smirked. He then chuckled a bit.

"I call." Shadow said as he threw in his own chips.

"I'm out." Knuckles said as he placed his hand down.

"Fold." Rouge said.

"Done." Tails said.

"Out for now." Espio said.

"What should I do, Vector?" Charmy asked.

Vector looked at Charmy's cards. He had a full house. Kings over tens. The croc only had a six high straight. Vector looked at his own pile of chips and saw that he only had two piles that reached to only an inch in height. Vector then remembered that Charmy didn't know all that much about poker yet.

"That's not really a hand you want to have, Charmy. Fold." Vector told the bee.

"I fold." Charmy obeyed.

Vector smirked as he called Silver's raise with Shadow.

"Alright. Watchya got?" Silver asked Shadow and Vector.

Vector showed his cards.

"Six high straight. Beat that." Vector said.

"With great ease." Shadow said as he showed his cards.

"Full house. Queens over fours." The black hedgehog said.

"Hey. That's like what I had." Charmy said. The bee then realized what Vector had done. "YOU LIAR!!"

"He had a full house, Vector?" Espio asked. "Why did you tell him to fold?"

"He was afraid he would lose to a six year old bee. How pathetic." Rouge said with a smirk.

"Hey, shut up, bat!" Vector shouted. "He would have lost to Shadow anyway."

"You mean how Shadow's gonna lose like this?" Silver said as he laid down his own hand.

His hand was an eight, a nine, a ten, a jack, and a queen, all in spades.

"Straight flush. Queen high." Silver said with a smirk.

Silver reached in his hands and happily took the chips that were in the center of the table. Then he looked back and kissed Blaze.

"That was a big one." The lilac cat said.

"You cheater!!" Shadow yelled. "You've been using those psycho-whatever powers to look at my cards!"

Silver sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Okay. One, it's called, psychokinesis. And two, I've told you this a million times Shadow. I can only use my powers to move things with my mind. I can't read anyone else's mind. YOU just don't know how to bluff." Silver said.

"Shadow please don't get mad." Tikal said.

"Yeah come on Shadow. Lighten up." Knuckles said.

Shadow growled and gave his cards to Espio.

"It's your deal. What's the game?" Shadow asked.

Espio thought about it while he shuffled the cards. Then Tails looked over at the doorway and saw Sonic and Amy.

"Oh hey you guys. When did you get here?" The fox asked.

Everyone else looked and saw the two hedgehogs.

"A few minutes ago." Sonic said. "What's going on here?"

"A poker party. You two were sent invitations. Did you get them?" Espio asked.

"Oh yeah." Amy said as she was hit with realization. "I got mine a few days ago. But then someone told me where to finds Sonic and I forgot all about it."

"I figured as much." Vector said. "What about you, Sonic."

"I haven't been out to my mailbox in a ling time. I haven't gone inside my house for an even longer time." Sonic said.

"Well you're here now. Pay the buy-in and join the games." Tails said.

"Aren't you a little young to be gambling?" Sonic asked.

"He may be young, but look at his chips." Rouge said.

Sonic looked at his best friend's pile. It was twice as big as Silver's. And Silver already had a lot of ships. Tail's pile went up to about 8 inches in height and four inches in width.

"Little bastard's been whooping our butts the whole night." Vector said bitterly.

"What part of the word, genius, do you not understand?" Tails said.

"Sonic. Remember why we're here." Amy said.

"Oh yeah. Guys put the game on hold for a sec. Something's going on that I think you should know." Sonic said.

"But first, where's Cream?" Amy asked. "Is she here too?"

"No she's at home." Tails said. "Her mother and Cream herself both don't really like gambling."

"Ok good. Because I don't want her to hear this." Amy said.

"Why? What's going on, Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Guess who we happened to see tonight?" Sonic said.

Sonic and Amy then told the entire group about Eggman in his new house. Amy choked up a bit when they got to the part where Eggman beat the two chao with a baseball bat. Everyone else was just as shocked as the two hedgehogs were.

"Eggman? In the suburbs?" Tails said.

"Are you sure it was Eggman?" Silver asked.

"Fat. Ugly. Stupid mustache. I'm pretty sure I know Eggman when I see him." Sonic said.

"What the hell is he doing in a normal house like that?" Shadow wondered.

"It must be some sort of plan he's cooking up." Knuckles said.

"I'm mostly concerned for those chao." Amy said. "That's why me and Sonic came here looking for you three." Amy pointed to Vector, Charmy, and Espio.

"We know you guys are detectives and we were hoping you would know how we could solve the problem in a non-violent way. The way he's treating those chao can't be legal. Can it?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not." Espio said. "It's called animal abuse. But then again. We're all animals here."

"But he's right. Abusing chao isn't legal. And it's a good chance those chao aren't even legally HIS." Vector said.

"So what should we do?" Tails asked.

"We have to do SOMETHING." Tikal said. "The chao are my friends. I will not let them be abused my some madman. You're going to help. Right Shadow?"

"You don't even have to ask." Shadow said as he took Tikal's hand. He then stood up. "Where is he now?"

"After we saw him hit the chao with a bat, he shut off all the lights in his house. He must have called it a night early." Sonic asked.

"I say we wait until tomorrow before we do anything." Blaze said.

Everyone looked at Blaze.

"Why should we wait? Lets' just go and give him a wake up call he'll never forget!" Knuckles said.

"I hate Eggman no less than everyone else here. But if we go and do something right now, someone might wake up on that house and call the authorities." Blaze said.

"WE'RE the authorities!" Vector said.

"She means the cops in Station Square, Vector." Silver said.

"And on that note, have you, Espio, or Charmy even arrested anybody?" Tails asked.

Vector, Charmy, and Espio looked away and thought about that.

"We only get hired to solve cases. We've never actually made an arrest." Espio said.

"But we have been asked by the Station Square feds to do a few interrogations here and there." Vector said. "And every time I ask the questions, I always get them no problem."

"That's because the people being questioned are probably afraid you'll bite their heads off if they don't answer." Charmy said.

Vector shrugged. "It's not my fault they're just a bunch of pansies."

"Can we please stay on topic here?!" Amy shouted.

"Oh right." Vector said. "I actually agree with Blaze. Let's wait it out until tomorrow. That way, Eggman will be awake, and we'll all be able to see for ourselves just what he's up to and how he's treating those chao."

"Wow. Hold on." Shadow said as he walked to the window.

"What's going on, Shadow?" Tikal asked.

Shadow only out up his hand as a response and stuck his head out of the window. He looked in all directions while everyone just sat and stood there wondering what he was doing. Shadow then brought his head back in and shut the window.

"No snow." He said.

"What, hon?" Tikal asked.

"Oh it's just that Vector just had a good idea. I thought all hell froze over for a second." Shadow said.

Everyone there except for Vector laughed hard.

"Hey! I've had some good ideas!" Vector shouted.

"Suuuuuuurree you have." Espio said. "Anyways, let's just wait until tomorrow to see what's going on. For now, let's just continue playing cards, shall we?"

Sonic and Amy looked at each other.

"There's not really much we can do right now." Sonic said.

Amy sighed. "Alright. But first thing in the morning, we all head for Eggman's place. But remember, not a word of this to Cream or Cheese."

"We promise. Now are you guys gonna play or not?" Knuckles asked.

The two hedgehogs shrugged.

"Sure why not? What's the buy in?" Sonic asked.

"Twenty five rings." Rouge replied.

"I don't have that many." Amy said.

"Don't worry Amy. I'll split mine with you." Sonic said.

"Really? Okay." Amy said happily.

The rest of the night, all of them continued to play poker. By the time they stopped, Tails had nearly all of the chips in his pile. All of his chips added up to 169 rings out of a possible 225. Silver had the remaining 56. Everyone left the place wondering how Tails learned how to psyche everyone out in poker. Amy however was thinking of those poor chao Eggman beat, and what would happen if Cream found out about it.

"If she finds out about what's going on in that house, she might fall into a depression so deep, she might never come out of it." Amy said to herself. "Which is exactly why we need to save them before it's too late."

With that, Amy went back to her house and went to sleep cuddled up to a picture of her and Sonic together. The next morning would arrive soon.

* * *

Blaze: Not bad AK.

Tikal: I had no idea you would be using me in it.

Me: I'll probably bring in more characters. But for right now, I'm happy with who I got in it right now.

Espio: So should we expect the next chapter in less than a week like always?

Me: Actually…no.

Charmy: What?! Why not?!

Me: Because, this weekend I'm going to San Francisco. I'm going to be away from my computer for a few days. And when I DO get back, I'm going to start up chapter 13 of the AutoKnights V.

Rouge: Is there any chance you'll bring that series here into this universe?

Me: You asked me that question before, Rouge. I'm not sure at the moment. That story is nearing the end and I just wanna get it done so I can start up VI (six).

Espio: Don't rush yourself, AK.

Me: I'm not trying to rush, Espio. I just have very big plans for six and I wanna start them as soon as I possibly can.

Sonic: Well don't write too fast. If you do, who know what might happen.

Me: I agree. Well I better get going for now. I have to pack for San Fran. I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I possibly can. Until then, peace bitches.

**Please Review!**


	3. Oh the Legality

Me: Hey bitches! Sorry I'm a bit late this week.

Knuckles: We know. You were in San Francisco for the weekend.

Rouge: I've always wanted to go there. Knuckles, will you take me to San Francisco?

Knuckles: Can't you just fly there yourself?

Rouge: Not that far with these wings.

Amy: Sonic! Will YOU go to San Francisco with me?

Sonic: Already been there. Go yourself.

Amy: Aaww come on!

Shadow: He just doesn't wanna go because that city is too close to the ocean.

Tails: We all know that.

Me: Okay we'll continue this later. For right now, let's get this chapter rolling. I don't own any characters related to the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Enjoy chapter three.

* * *

**Of Chao and Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 3: Oh The Legality **

(Emerald Hill; Chaotix Detective Agency Building; 8:30 AM)

At the Chaotix house, everyone was meeting there before they headed out to Station Square to check out Sonic and Amy's theory. Vector, Espio, and Charmy lived there so they were there automatically. First Tails showed up followed by Sonic. Knuckles and Rouge then showed up together hand in hand. Ten minutes after them Silver and Blaze came into the house. Amy showed after them and then Tikal followed her shortly. Everyone was there except for one hedgehog.

"Where is Shadow?" Tikal asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing. He should have been here by now." Sonic said.

"We all agreed to show up around this time, didn't we?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. We said within the hour of eight in the morning." Vector said.

"You guys can go on ahead if you want to. I'll wait here for Shadow." Tikal said. "He is my boyfriend after all."

Espio sighed. "Alright then."

But before they could get out the door, a bright light shone inside the house. And then Shadow emerged from the light holding his favored green emerald. It was Chaos Control.

"Hey." Tikal said as she went over and kissed Shadow's lips.

Shadow returned the kiss and then he parted from Tikal.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Shadow said.

"What took ya?" Charmy asked.

"Stupid alarm clock didn't go off." Shadow said.

"Again?" Tikal said. "Sweetie that's the fifth time your clock hasn't worked."

"Well it won't be any more trouble." Shadow said. "I unplugged it, tossed it up in the air, and used Chaos Spear on it."

Everyone looked at Shadow confusingly.

"You used Chaos Spear on a little alarm clock?" Sonic asked.

"That piece of crap had it coming for a long time." Shadow said. "Now that we're all here, let's get going."

They all once again started to head for the front door. But the door opened up before they got there. All of them got a bit worried at who it was. It was Cream and Cheese.

"Hi everyone." Cream politely greeted her friends.

"Hello, Cream." Everyone said at once.

"What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"I was trying to find Amy because I'm bored today. I saw her come this way and here I am." Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said.

"I'm sorry, Cream. But I have other plans today." Amy said.

"What are they? Can I come too?" Cream asked.

Amy started to get nervous. She didn't want to tell Cream what was going on. But before she could reply, the light from before shone again and it engulfed everyone except Cream and Cheese. Then in a flash, Cream and Cheese were the only ones in the Chaotix house.

"Where did they all go?" Cream wondered.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese said.

* * *

(Downtown Station Square; 9:00 AM)

On the sidewalks of the metropolis, people crowded them going one way or the other. Then in the middle of one of those sidewalks, the entire Sonic Crew minus Cream and Cheese appeared by Chaos Control. Everyone had an idea of who caused them to teleport. They all looked at Shadow.

"What'd ya do that for?" Silver asked.

"Well I had to get us all out of there. I just made us dodge a bullet by telling those two squirts what we were up to." Shadow said.

"But you don't know Cream like I do." Amy said. "She has a hard time letting things go, Shadow. We didn't dodge the bullet, we just got further away from it. But it's still coming."

"Whatever. Now are you and Faker going to show us where Eggman is or not?" Shadow asked.

"It's this way." Sonic said as he prepared to run.

Sonic then put his feet into fourth gear at the start. But there was a problem. His body wasn't moving forward. But he did notice a light blue aura around his body. Knowing what was going on now, he stopped his legs and looked backwards to see Silver holding up his hand at Sonic.

"Was that really necessary?" Sonic asked.

"Why don't you go slow so we can keep up with you?" Silver said.

"Alright. But can you put me down?" Sonic said.

Silver waved his hand and the aura around Sonic disappeared. Sonic then lowered back to the ground and started to walk slowly, much to his disliking. In at least half an hour, they finally made it to the Suburban area. Amy showed them the way from there for Sonic could not really remember because he was going last night. When they finally arrived, they hid behind some bushes in front of the sidewalk. It was not really easy for Vector because he was huge. But they managed. One by one, they each took a peak across the front yard and looked in the window. But none of them saw anything yet.

"Are you guys sure this is where you saw Eggman?" Espio asked Sonic and Amy.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "This is the exact same house we saw him in last night."

"Well then where is he?" Knuckles said.

"I don't know." Amy said. "Just keep looking. Maybe he's not awake yet."

And they kept on waiting for another ten minutes. But there was still no Eggman. But they finally did see something move.

"Is that one of the chao you said lived there?" Rouge asked.

The blue chao was in the view of the window. It did not have a happy look on its face.

"Yeah. That's one of them. But where's the brown one?" Amy said.

"He's gotta be in there somewhere." Sonic said.

Before anything else could be said, a gust of wind made all of them turn around and see three figures behind them. Only Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy knew who they were. It was Jet, Storm, and Wave. The Babylon Rogues. All of them were hovering on their extreme gear.

"Hello, Sonic. Long time no see." Jet said.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and all groaned.

"What do want this time, Jet?" Sonic asked.

"Well that wasn't a very warm welcome." Jet said. "I saw you in Station Square. I just wanted to challenge you to a race." Jet said.

"Who the hell are these douchebags?" Shadow asked.

The three birdlike Mobians look at Shadow insulted.

"Douchebags?!" Storm shouted.

"At least we don't look like Sonic wanabees." Wave said.

Shadow started to heavily breath out of anger. Then his body started to glow red.

"Shadow, please don't." Tikal said as she grabbed her arm.

Shadow looked back at Tikal and clamed down. The red glow on his body then faded away.

"So how about it, Sonic?" Jet asked. "The race?"

"Jet, leave us alone." Sonic said as he turned back around to look at the house.

Jet was now confused. So were Wave and Storm. Usually whenever Jet challenged Sonic to a race, it was halfway over in the blink of an eye. But this time was different.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Afraid you might lose to me this time around?" Jet said.

"Sonic, look!" Amy said.

Sonic looked at the window and then everyone except for the Babylon Rogues saw Eggman in its view.

"Holy crap. They were right." Vector said.

"Looks like Eggy's trying to fit in with the normies." Rouge said.

"That won't last long." Silver said.

"Hey, hedgehog! I'm talking to you!" Jet shouted. Have you gone deaf!"

"Yeah! When the boss talks you answer back!" Storm shouted.

"He HAS gone chicken!" Wave shouted.

"Will you guys just shut up?!" Sonic shouted.

At that moment, the Rogues were taken by surprise. Sonic literally tackled Jet off of his board. Knuckles then did the same thing with Storm. Tails didn't really care that Wave was a girl. He tackled her off of her board too. The three Rouges were then dragged by their tacklers over to the bushes where they were hiding. They were all squirming trying to get out of the grip.

"Let me go!" Jet cried.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you to respect women?" Wave asked Tails.

"When I get out of this echidna, you are so-!"

Storm was cut off as Knuckles pushed down on his giant head and planted his beak into the soil of the flowerbed and muffled his voice.

"Will you three keep it down?!" Knuckles whispered loudly.

"What are you guys even doing?" Jet asked as Sonic finally let his grip on him go.

"Look there." Sonic said as he pointed to the window.

Jet and Wave both looked in the window and dropped their jaws when they saw Eggman. Knuckles pulled out Storm's head and the albatross immediately saw Eggman as well.

"Is that Eggman?" Jet asked.

"Yep. Me and Amy saw him here last night." Sonic said.

"There as also a claim about him abusing a couple of chao." Espio said. And I believe Shadow's question was never answered. Who are you, stranger?"

"I'm Jet the Hawk."

"I'm Storm the Albatross."

"Wave the Swallow." Wave then noticed something. "Uuhh, shorty? You can take your hands off of me now."

Tails then remembered that he still had a grip on Wave. He jerked his hands away.

"Sorry." Tails said.

"Who are the rest of you? We only know Sonic, and his three main pals." Jet said.

"That's not important right now." Blaze said.

"Hey look. Eggman's mad about something." Charmy said.

Everyone hiding looked in the window and saw Eggman yelling once again at the two chao.

"Oh god, here it comes." Amy said as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"What's her problem?" Storm asked.

He was only shushed by Knuckles. Then they saw Eggman with a coffee mug and steam was seen rising out of it. He threw the coffee itself on the brown chao and then the chao screamed out of very hot pain. Everyone went wide-eyed at the sight. Then Eggman slowly started to approach the blue chao. The chao was now scared and started to back away. As the two went out of view, Everyone was still shocked.

"He IS abusing those chao." Vector said.

"What is that guy's problem?!" Jet said.

"Yeah. I mean sure, we've done some bad stuff. But hurting some poor defenseless chao, that's goin to far!" Storm said.

"Let's just go in there right now and get them out." Wave said.

"Is it over?" Amy said with her eyes still covered.

"Yeah Amy. They're out of sight." Blaze said.

"Vector, you're the law expert. Is there any law that says we can't barge in there and rescue some abused chao?" Silver asked.

"Not that I know of. I'm with the purple bird. Let's get in there!" Vector shouted.

Everyone agreed.

"Charge!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone then ran across the yard of Eggman's house. Knuckles went ahead and smashed through the window causing a startled Eggman to look back shocked.

"Kn-Knuckles?! What are YOU doing here?" Eggman shouted.

At that moment, everyone else came through the window and stood to face Eggman.

"Well isn't this a party!" Eggman shouted.

"Just what are you up to this time Eggman?" Amy asked.

"And who do you think you are hurting a couple of chao?" Storm said.

Eggman started at the birds.

"Well. The Babylon Rogues. I haven't seen you three since the whole black hole episode." Eggman said.

"We'll put you in a black hole of pain if you don't tell us what's going on!" Vector shouted.

Eggman held up his hands.

"Now now, Vector. There's nothing going on. I'm simply giving the suburban lifestyle a taste is all." Eggman said.

"Oh please. Your reputation speaks for itself. There's always a scheme behind everything you do." Silver said.

Eggman just stared at Silver.

"I must say I've never met YOU before. What are you? Another annoying hedgehog with super speed?" Eggman said.

Silver held up his hands and the two aqua circles in his gloves started to glow and the five quills on top of his head stuck straight out. Then Eggman's body was surrounded in an aqua colored aura. Silver's hands moved up and Eggman moved up with them. Silver then telekinetically pulled Eggman closer to him. The Babylon Rogues just stood there amazed at what Silver could do.

"No speed." Silver said. "Just psychokinesis."

"Ah. Impressive for a hedgehog." Eggman said as he turned to Blaze. "And what about you? Can you terrify me by playing with a ball of yarn, kitty?"

Blaze's hands immediately lit up in flames and Eggman sweatdropped.

"Wanna call me 'kitty' again?" Blaze said.

Eggman gulped.

"We're gonna ask you one more time, Eggman. What are you up to?" Shadow asked.

"I already told you. I'm up to absolutely nothing." Eggman said.

"Well either way. Those chao of yours are coming with us and getting as far away from you as possible." Amy said.

The two chao smiled at the thought of being free of Eggman.

"Oh I don't think so." Eggman said. "If you take those chao from me, you're a thief."

"You're a psycho!" Wave shouted. "We'd be doing those chao a favor by taking them away from you!"

"If your psychic friend here will release me, I'll show you why you won't take them." Eggman said.

"You're lying." Tails said.

"Wanna bet?" Eggman said.

Silver hesitated. But he waved his hands and released his grip on Eggman. Eggman dropped back down and he then walked over to a desk. He opened up a drawer. And took out a few pieces of paper. He then walked back over to the group of Mobians and shoved the papers in Sonic's hands.

"Read them and weep." Eggman said.

Sonic and the others looked at the papers. They were legal documents that were on the house and the two chao. But the signature was not Eggman's. It read, Gerald Kintobor.

"Gerald Kintobor?" Rouge said.

"Yes. Do you fools really think that I would use my real name. Hell no! I simply created a fake alias to fool the sellers. Is they really knew who I was, they'd call the cops immediately. But in those papers is the reason why those chao are staying here. They are both legally mine. I bought them legally. And if you take them from me, Sonic, you're a thief."

Sonic growled. He wanted so badly to just do a homing attack right in Eggman's face. But he had everyone fooled with his fake identity and he didn't have any evidence against him.

"This isn't over, Eggman." Sonic said as he slammed the papers down on the table.

"Wait. We're just leaving? Just like that?" Amy said.

"Yes. We're all leaving. Now GO!!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone was startled by Sonic's volume, but they all left as Eggman just laughed as they did. When they were all outside, the looks that Sonic had pointed at him were not happy ones.

"What?" Sonic said.

"So that's it? Eggman gives you a couple of papers and you just give up?" Jet said.

"Not giving up. Just falling back for now until we can figure out a plan." Sonic said.

"And all the while those poor chao will continue to be tortured." Amy said.

"They'll be fine, Amy." Tails said. "But I think Sonic's right. Eggman obviously has the locals around here fooled with his fake alias. And until we can prove who he really is, we can't really do anything."

"Well count us in on the action." Wave said.

Everyone else looked at the Rogues.

"Are you sure you want in?" Silver said.

"Absolutely." Jet said. "You may not know us but we can do good things sometimes."

Sonic smirked.

"Okay then. Let's head back to Emerald Hill. We can think out a plan from there." Espio said.

"Right. Shadow, would you care to do the honors?" Rouge asked.

Shadow smirked. "Of course. You three might wanna grab your boards if you want them."

Jet, Storm, and Wave ran to grab their boards and then came back. By the time the arrived back, everyone was gathered around Shadow as he held the green Chaos Emerald above his head.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!"

Everyone shielded their eyes as the Emerald glowed brightly and then all fifteen Mobians disappeared.

* * *

Me: Well there's chapter three. I hope it doesn't suck.

Jet: I think it's alright. Thanks for bringing us in, AK.

Me: No problem.

Tikal : What else is going to happen in this story, AK?

Me: You wouldn't believe how often I get asked that question, Tikal.

Vector: Oh really? How often?

Me: By everyone else in my other stories, a lot.

Sonic: How is The AutoKnights V coming along?

Me: Just fine. We're nearing the end of that installment, finally.

Tails: That means you've probably already dropped some hints about where number six is gonna take place.

Me: Nope. Not a single soul knows where it's gonna take place.

Amy: You really like suspense, don't you?

Me: You could say that. But right now. I have to work on chapter fourteen of number five. I'm back to updating normally again so you can definitely expect the next chapter to be completed in less than a week. Until then, peace bitches.


	4. Plan B

Me: Hey Bitches!

Amy: Hi, AK. Glad to see you're updating regularly again.

Me: I'm happy about that too. Usually when I pass the week mark of when I last updated I sort of rush the chapter and then it sucks a bit.

Vector: Well the last one didn't suck.

Espio: I liked it.

Me: Thanks you guys.

Cream: How did the rest of your week go?

Me: Not too bad. I've got a bit of homework but it's not much. And I've been looking for a job which is balls.

Silver: You're always looking for a job.

Me: With this economy the way it is, I can't find a job anywhere. I haven't even gotten as much as freakin' interview anywhere! And it's pissing me off!

Knuckles: Whoa there. Calm down, AK.

Rouge: Yeah. What he said. You get mad just as easily as Shadow does.

Me: Wow that's scary to think about.

Shadow: What's wrong with me?

Me: Well, Shadow you ARE the Ultimate Life Form and what not, but your angst ridden attitude is kinda depressing sometimes.

Cream: Not to mention scary when he get's REALLY angry.

Sonic: Wow, Shadow. You scare little kids. How does that make you feel?

Shadow: It makes me feel like pummeling a blue hedgehog until he has full numbness all over his body.

Me: Okay! Before that happens I'm gonna start this chapter up, now. I don't own any characters related to the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Enjoy chapter 4. I decided to add some more humor into this one. Tell me if it works.

* * *

**Of Chao and Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 4: Plan B**

(Emerald Hill; Chaotix House; 10:00 AM)

In the Chaotix house, the whole room lit up with golden light that came from nowhere. Then Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Storm, and Wave all appeared by Chaos Control. The three Babylon Rogues were looking around frantically as they had no idea what the hell was going on.

"What just happened?" Jet asked.

"How did we just warp like that?" Wave said.

Shadow lowered his arm that had the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"You guys have never heard of Chaos Control?" Shadow asked.

The three birds shook their heads.

"We can explain that later, Shadow." Rouge said. "Right now we have to formulate a plan here."

"I say we should just go back there and pummel his brains out!" Storm said.

"That's the smartest thing I have ever heard you say." Knuckles said in agreement.

Rouge grabbed bot of Knuckles hands.

"Okay, sweetie. I know how badly you want to hit Eggman after what he did to those poor chao. But beating the living hell out of him won't solve anything here." Rouge said.

"Yeah." Tails said. "Like he said, he has everyone completely convinced that he's someone else entirely. If we just go in there and start a fight, he could file assault charges against us and we could go to jail."

Knuckles growled. He hated it when they were right about not being able to fight.

"Alright. He'll stay un-bruised for now. But what are we supposed to do?" Knuckles said.

"How about we all just sit down, I'll make us some drinks, and we'll think of a plan to get that fat SOB out of that house." Vector said.

Everyone agreed to Vector's suggestion and they all sat down in different places. Jet, Storm and Wave leaned their Extreme Gear up against the wall and then sat down themselves.

"So how exactly do the three of you know Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy?" Blaze asked the Babylon Rogues.

"We've run into them a few times. The first time being in future city." Wave said.

"I was actually able to outrun Sonic when we first met." Jet said.

"And then I learned how to ride an Extreme Gear, and you haven't beaten me since." Sonic said.

Jet did not like hearing that he was only the second fastest.

"One of these days, I'll get you, Sonic. I swear it." Jet said.

"That'll be a challenge for you." Sonic said.

"Hold up. Who are the rest of you guys?" Storm asked.

Remembering the Rogues did not know them, everyone else introduced themselves. Shadow and Tikal were the last ones to state their names.

"And you two are dating?" Jet asked.

"We have been for at least eight months." Tikal said.

"Why aren't you with Knuckles?" Strom asked Tikal. "It would make more sense for two echidnas to be together rather than an echidna and a hedgehog."

"I can be with whoever I choose. And I chose Shadow." Tikal said. "Besides, Knuckles is with Rouge."

"The bat?" Wave said. "Wow. There are a lot of crosses here. Are there any others?"

"How are ya?" Silver and Blaze both said as they held up their hands and wrapped their other arms around each other.

"You guys are together too?" Jet asked.

Silver and Blaze nodded. Jet looked over to Sonic.

"What about you, Sonic. Have you finally become Amy's boy toy?" Jet asked mockingly.

"Please. You and Wave will probably get together before that happens." Sonic said.

Jet's and Wave's beaks both turned bright red and they both looked away. Sonic smirked when he saw that happen.

"_Ooohhh. I could have fun with this."_

"What do you guys want to drink?" Vector called from the kitchen.

"You got any alcohol in there?" Shadow asked.

Everyone looked at Shadow with expressions that read, "WTF". Shadow noticed and gave the exact same look back to them.

"What? I'm over fifty years old. Unlike you guys, I can legally drink." Shadow said. "So what do you have, croc?"

"Sorry to disappoint, Shadow. There's no alcohol in this house. Make another request." Vector said.

"I'll just have water then." Shadow said not to happy.

As everyone else ordered their own beverages, Tikal rubbed Shadow's arms.

"It's only ten in the morning, Shadow. Isn't that a little early to be drinking anyway?" she asked.

"What's wrong with having a Bloody Mary before breakfast?" Shadow replied.

"I think what you're girlfriend is trying to say Shadow, is when you start drinking this early in the morning, you turn into an ass later on in the day." Sonic said.

"As if he wasn't enough of an ass when he's sober." Knuckles added.

"Keep it up you two, and I'll show you how much of an ass I can be when I'm super angry." Shadow said.

"Not here, Shadow!" Espio shouted. "Do you have ay idea what Vector and Charmy do to this place alone?"

"Hey!" Vector and Charmy both shouted.

"We treat this house great." Vector said.

"Yeah! What have we ever done to it?" Charmy asked.

Espio got up and walked over to the door. He stopped and looked back.

"Vector, remember a few years back when you went to that Renaissance Fair in Station Square?" Espio said as he pointed up.

Everyone looked where he was pointing and saw that right above the door, was a huge seven inch wide dent in the wall above the door with long cracks coming out of it everywhere.

* * *

(Flashback; a few years ago)

It was just Espio and Charmy in the house and they were doing their own thing peacefully. Charmy was watching TV and Espio was meditating. Then the door flew opened and Vector came in wearing a full size brown cloak with the hood pulled over his head.

"Well good day, Master Chameleon and Lad Bee!" The crocodile shouted.

Espio and Charmy just stared at Vector with total confusion.

"Vector, how much time did you spend out at that fair?" Espio asked.

"How stands the hour?" Vector asked.

Espio and Charmy had question marks literally coming out of their heads.

"What did he say?" Charmy asked.

Espio just shrugged, "I don't know" to Charmy.

"It means, "What time is it?" Come on you guys! Keep up with me!" Vector said.

Espio groaned.

"It's 6:30 in the evening, Vector." Espio said. 

"Oh!" Vector shouted. "It's been at least eight hours since I left here! And I tell ya, I had a jolly-good time out there, Master Chameleon."

"DO NOT call me that again!" Espio shouted. "And stop talking like that!"

"I agree with him, Vector. That stupid accent is annoying." Charmy said.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Vector said. "Hey, check out what I got at the fair!"

Vector then pulled out from behind his back a full sized flail with very big spikes. Espio immediately went insane over it.

"Vector, where the hell did you get?!" Espio said.

"There was this weapons stand out at the fair and they were selling them for ten rings. It was a freaking bargain!" Vector said as he swung the flail.

Espio ran clear of Vector.

"Vector, just get rid of it before you break something!" Espio shouted.

"Oh come on. I'm careful around here." Vector said as he swung the flail up over his head.

Then Vector's arm movement abruptly stopped as he felt the force of hitting something and hearing a bang. Vector, Charmy, and Espio looked up to see that Vector's flail had hit the wall above the door and left a huge dent with cracks. Vector sweatdropped.

"Whoops." He said as little chunks of wall fell on his head.

Espio just slapped his forehead as Charmy began to laugh uncontrollably.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Everyone except for Espio and Vector began to laugh at the story of the semi-hole. As they laughed, Espio walked over to another wall where a large framed poster a city known as Soleanna was hung.

"And let us not forget Charmy's attempt to fill up the old shelves." Espio said as he took down the poster.

What was behind the poster was the wall. But the wall paper had been torn and the plaster broken up revealing some of the bricks that made the house.

* * *

(Flashback)

Espio came into the main room and saw Charmy with a bunch of random things. Stuff like old handheld electronic games, phones, toys, you name it. He was putting those things on a couple of wooden two by fours that were made into shelves. There were two in all, one above the other. Espio walked over.

"Charmy, what are you doing?" The chameleon asked.

"I'm just filling up the shelves. There was a lot of empty space so I figured I'd put some of my stuff here." Charmy said.

"That looks like almost ALL of your junk." Espio said.

"It's not junk. They're priceless treasures of my youth." Charmy said.

"You're only six!" Espio shouted.

"And I got most of this stuff when I was younger than that." Charmy said.

Espio slapped his forehead.

"Whatever. Just don't put too much on there. I'm not sure how much weight those shelves can handle." Espio said.

"Whatdaya mean?' Charmy asked.

The bee's answer came not from Espio, but rather than the shelves themselves. They were making a loud creaking sound kind of like an old door. Then the upper shelf broke off the wall and hit the one below it. Then the lower shelf fell to the ground and took a huge chunk of the wall with it. There was now a huge portion of bricks showing. Espio glared at Charmy.

"Oh. That's what you meant." Charmy said.

(End Flashback)

* * *

The laughing started up again, but this time, Charmy wasn't one of the many laughing.

"Hey! I didn't knowhow strong those things were!" Charmy said

"But it does prove my point." Espio said as the laughing died down. "Charmy, you and Vector treat this place like a rock star treats his central nervous system."

Vector walked in with a tray filled with many glasses filled with beverages. Everyone took their own.

"Hey, for your information, Espio, we're not the only ones here who gave this house a bit of damage." Vector said as he glared at the people sitting down.

Everyone else sitting down looked a bit insulted.

"What the hell are you talking about, Vector?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, what did WE ever do to this house?" Tails asked.

"Well I'm not saying ALL of you but some of you have gotten in some shots on the place." Vector said as he walked over to another wall that was right behind the table where they played poker last night. "Like take for instance, remember when we had that party here a few months back and Rouge brought all that booze and she got super wasted?"

Everyone nodded as Rouge just looked away. Vector then pulled down a picture of him, Espio, and Charmy and revealed a small hole in the wall about the size of a softball.

* * *

(Flashback)

Music was playing in the house and Rouge had just finished chugging down a whole bottle of vodka. She was sitting on Knuckles' lap and Knuckles wasn't really sure what to do. He just kept looking around at his friends hoping they would help him but they didn't want to get that close to a plowed Rouge. Rouge let out a whoop and slammed the empty bottle down on the table. She then turned to Knuckles and gave him a devilish smile. She then brought her index finger up to the white mark on his chest and started to twirl her finger around on his chest. Knuckles now had a clue of what Rouge had on her mind.

"I'm starting to get really turned on, Knuckles." Rouge said. "Wanna go back to Angel Island and do it on top of the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles started to stutter. Rouge was his girlfriend, but they hadn't had sex yet. He wanted to at times but he never told her. But every time SHE wanted to, she was bombed like she was now. Plus, he would never do anything like that on the Master Emerald. Maybe making out or something, but sex? No way.

"What else did I bring to drink?" Rouge said as she went through her bag of bottles.

Before she could pull a bottle out, Blaze took the bag away.

"Okay, Rouge. You have had WAAAYYY too much of this already. You're cut off." Blaze said.

Rouge got up and stumble as she did so.

"Oh come on, toots. Live a little and have some of it yourself." Rouge said.

"Why would I do something as stupid as that?" Blaze asked.

"Because if you did, you probably wouldn't be so stuck up all the time." Rouge said.

Blaze looked at Rouge with wide angry eyes.

"Excuse me?" Blaze said.

"You heard me." Rouge said. "You're so stuck up. You are just a stuck up bitch."

Blaze was now officially angry. She ran at Rouge.

"You did NOT just call me that!" Blaze shouted.

Rogue and Blaze started to grapple with each other and there were punches thrown. All of the guys just started to cheer as Amy, Cream, and Tikal being the other females there just backed away. But one guy was not cheering. Espio got in between Rouge and Blaze.

"Alright! Break it up. BREAK IT UP!!" Espio yelled as he pulled the two females apart.

All the guys started to "boo" Espio.

"Espio! NO!!" Shadow yelled. "You never break up a girl fight! NEVER!!"

Shadow turned around, yelled, and then angrily punched the wall and created a softball-sized hole. Shadow then angrily stormed off while everyone just watched him leave.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"That was totally Shadow's fault!" Rouge cried. "And let's not forget he was also responsible for that up there." Rouge pointed up.

Everyone looked where Rouge was pointing and then they saw a sheet put over where a window used to be on the second floor.

* * *

(Flashback)

It was a sunny day outside, and the group was inside playing an innocent game of Go-Fish. Cream and Cheese were there too. They were all sitting in a circle huddled around a table with a deck of cards. Well, it was actually one big deck made up of two separate ones. If they had only used one, there wouldn't have been enough cards for everyone.

"Tails, do you have any fours?" Cream asked Tails.

"Go fish, Cream." Tails replied.

Cream pulled a card form the deck and put it in her hand. Shadow was next.

"Got any kings, Faker?" Shadow asked.

Sonic looked at his cards.

"Well I AM the king of speed, but do you really want me?" Sonic joked.

"Do you have any or not?!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic chuckled a bit.

"Nah. Go fish."

Shadow grumbled and took a card. Then there was faint…

*TAP TAP TAP*

Everyone was looking around wondering where the noise had come from. Then May spotted something outside the window that was visible on the second floor hallway. A flicky bird was outside pecking at the window.

"Aren't those birds cute, Sonic?" Amy said.

Sonic just shrugged.

"It's annoying. I'll go and get rid of it." Shadow said as he stood up.

Tikal grabbed his arm.

"Shadow please don't. Just let it be. It just stopped. Let it fly away on it's own." Tikal said.

Shadow didn't want to make Tikal unhappy, so he sat back down. Two more minutes later…

*TAP TAP TAP*

The bird was still there.

"Okay that is really getting on my nerves." Shadow said.

"It's just a bird, Shadow. Let it be." Silver said. "Amy, got any Jacks?"

"Go fish." Amy said.

Silver held out his hand and the top card on the deck was giving off a cyan glow. The card floated right into Silver's hand.

*TAP TAP TAP*

Shadow growled very loudly so everybody heard.

"Take it easy, Shadow." Vector said.

"One more time, and I'll have that bird for dinner tonight." Shadow said.

Shadow waited for exactly sixty seconds. The noise didn't return. Thinking it was now done, Shadow went back to he game.

*TAP TAP TAP*

"That's it!" Shadow stoop up and brought his right arm across his chest.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Blaze asked.

Shadow's right hand started to glow a bright yellow.

"Chaos…"

Now everyone knew what he was doing.

"Shadow, NO!!!" Espio shouted.

"SPEAR!!"

Everyone ducked as Shadow waved his hand and shot a glowing yellow spear at the window. It hit the window and the glass shattered everywhere.

"Damn. I missed that bird." Shadow said.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I paid you three detectives enough money so you could fix the damages. What happened to it?" Shadow asked.

"Vector's the one who handles the money around here." Charmy said.

Everyone shifted their vision to Vector.

"Well, where is it then?" Espio asked.

Vector rubbed the back of his head.

"It's kind of with Tails and Silver now." Vector said.

Everyone was now confused. Tails and Silver the most.

"What do you mean me and Tails have it?" Silver asked.

"I used that money to play poker last night and you and Tails won it." Vector said.

"You gambled away the repair cash?!" Espio shouted.

"Hey! At least I'm smart enough to not break up a girl fight!" Vector shouted back.

"Yeah. What male in their right mind would do something that stupid?" Jet said.

"Even I'm smart enough to let two girls fight." Storm said.

"Could we please get back on track here?!" Amy shouted. "We have to figure out how to save those chao from Eggman!"

"Oh yeah. Right." Vector said as he re-joined the group.

"So what should we do?" Wave asked.

"Well, in order to save those chao, we have to prove to the authorities of Station Square who is really living in that house." Tails said.

"I just hope those chao will be able to hold out until we figure out a plan." Amy said.

"They will. Just as long as Eggman doesn't break out the baseball bat again." Sonic said.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"He used a baseball bat?" Charmy said.

"Yep. Sonic answered. "Eggman took a bat, and hit the chao with it as strongly as he could. Bastard."

"W-what?" a high pitched voice came.

Everyone was now looking around to see where the voice had come from. Then Amy looked up and saw that Cream was on the second floor.

"Cream?" Amy said. "How long have you been up there?"

"I've been here ever since you guys disappeared earlier." Cream replied.

Everyone looked up and noticed Cream.

"But that was nearly an hour ago. Why didn't you go home?" Tikal asked.

"I figured you would come back sooner or later. I was bored." Cream said.

Cream then stepped to the edge of the second floor and jumped down. Her large rabbit ears extended out and then they flapped like wings. She slowly floated down to the ground with Cheese right beside her.

"I heard everything you guys talked about." Cream said. "What do you mean Eggman hit a chao with a baseball bat?"

Everyone looked at one another. They didn't know whether they should tell Cream, but the only problem was the Babylon Rogues didn't know Cream.

"We mean that Eggman took a bat and swung at the chao and hit it." Wave said. "It's actually very clear."

Cream gasped and her eyes were now tear-filled.

"Shut up, Wave!" Amy shouted.

"What? I don't even know who she is." Wave said.

"She's only six! And look at what's next to her!" Amy shouted.

Wave then noticed that Cheese was right next to Cream. And Cheese was a chao.

"Oh. Whoops." Wave said.

"We might as well tell her everything now." Shadow said.

"She doesn't need to know anything more, Shadow." Blaze said.

"Amy said it herself that she never lets things go. So she's gonna find out what we're doing sooner or later. Let's just tell her." Shadow said.

Amy sighed.

"You're right, Shadow. Cream here's why I couldn't hang out with you earlier." Amy said.

Amy and the others told Cream exactly what happened with Eggman. She was in a state of total shock.

"And are the chao okay?" the rabbit asked.

"They're fine. Just a couple of bruises but when we get Eggman, they'll be free." Sonic said.

"How are you going to do that?" Cream asked.

"That's what we're all here to find out." Jet said. "Eggman has everyone convinced he's someone else entirely. But we have to prove he's lying."

"But the question still remains. How?" Silver said.

"Why don't we just get him on video like all those pranks on the internet?" Charmy asked.

Everyone looked at Charmy very surprised that he came up with that idea.

"That plan is actually not too shabby." Vector said. "Anybody got a video camera? Cause, we don't."

"I do." Sonic said as he got up. "It's at my house. I'll be back in a minute. Maybe less time if I can remember where it is."

"You don't know where your camera is?" Blaze said.

Sonic looked back at Blaze.

"I wasn't talking about my camera. I was talking about my house."

With that, Sonic ran out the door at full speed leaving everyone behind him with sweatdrops.

"Who forgets where their own house is?" Rouge said.

"Sonic is always on the run, he hardly ever goes there. Whenever he does, it's only to check if he got any mail." Tails said. "Usually it's always fan mail."

"How often does he go by there?" Tikal asked.

"Once or twice a year. Something like that." Tails said.

Ten seconds later, Sonic rushed back in the Chaotix house with his camera in his hand. It was a blue Sony palm sized DVD camera.

"The battery is fully charged and it can record for up to three hours. Who's going to be the one to spy on Eggman though?" Sonic asked.

"We thought you would do it." Tails said.

"No can do lil' bro." Sonic said. "Eggman will probably be expecting me to come back. SO that won't work. We're going to have to send someone that didn't barge in on him this morning."

"But the only one here that fits that qualification is Cream." Amy said.

Sonic looked at Amy. "I know."

Amy looked at Sonic angrily.

"Sonic, I don't want Cream any more involved in this than she already is." Amy said.

"It's okay Amy. I was hoping Sonic would ask me to do it." Cream said.

Amy looked at Cream nervously.

"Are you sure you can handle seeing those chao get hurt?" Amy said.

"I'll be fine. As long as they can get free, I'll do anything to save those chao." Cream said.

Sonic smiled and handed Cream his camera.

"I like your attitude, Cream." The cobalt hedgehog said.

"Now that we have our plan, we have to figure out when to properly execute it." Espio said.

"He's right." Silver said. "If we send Cream now, it'll be too son. Eggman will catch on."

"So let's get thinking." Wave said.

Everyone gathered around and started to work out the finer details of their plan.

* * *

Me: Well that's the end of this chapter.

Cream: Wow! I get to do something. Thank you, Mr. AK.

Me: No problem, Cream.

Jet: So what are you going to do now?

Me: Right now, I'm going to chillax for a bit. So you guys can read all you want and I'll get started on chapter five soon. Until then, peace bitches.

*REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED*


	5. Caught

Me: Hey bitches! I'm back and right on time.

Cream: Oh yay! I've been waiting to see what would happen now.

Sonic: What exactly IS going to happen, AK?

Me: You'll all see soon enough, Sonic.

Shadow: Will there ever be a part in this story where I go all badass?

Me: Uuuuuuhhhhh…I'll think about it.

Blaze: Does it really matter who gets to be badass in this story?

Shadow: Well, usually in the games we've had, I've always done something badass. Even the comics created by that Archie group have given me some awesome moments of badassery.

Vector: Badassery?

Shadow: It's another form of the word, badass. Stay with me, Vector.

Me: Alright. Let's get cooking here. I do not own anything related to the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Enjoy chapter five of this story.

**Of Chao and Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 5: Caught**

(Cream's House; The Next Morning; 8:30 AM)

Cream was already awake and today was the day the group decided to put the plan into action. She was a bit nervous considering she was going to do it alone. But she had to do it for those poor Chao. As she finished getting dressed in her traditional clothes, she put on her shoes and headed for the door with Cheese following her.

"Where are you going, Cream?" Her mother, Vanilla asked.

Cream turned around.

"I'm going to Vector's house. Everyone's going to be there." Cream replied.

"Oh. Well okay then. Have fun dear." Vanilla said.

"Okay, Mother." Cream said as she went out the door.

When she was outside, she closed the door and flapped her giant ears and took off for Emerald Hill with Cheese trailing right behind her.

(Emerald Hill; Chaotix Detective HQ; 8:45 AM)

Cream landed right in front of the Chaotix house. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it three times. A few seconds later, Vector answered.

"Right on time." The lime green croc said as he opened the door all the way.

Cream walked in and saw that everyone was there waiting for her. Tails had brought over an orange Dell computer and had Sonic's video camera plugged into it via USB cable. Tails then noticed Cream.

"Hey, Cream. Come over here." Tails said.

Cream went over to Tails and looked over his shoulder to see the screen. Tails was clearing all the data that was currently on the disc of the camera.

"Just make sure you copy that onto your computer, Tails. I have some sweet scenery footage on there and I want it saved." Sonic said.

"Already done." Tails said.

"Scenery footage?" Jet asked.

"I run all over this planet a lot. Sometimes, the views from the highest mountain peaks are stunning." Sonic said.

"You're traveling at the speed of sound. How do you even know when the view is good to look at?" Knuckles asked.

"I slow down every once in a while to look off to the side." Sonic said.

"Where do you have footage from?" Blaze asked.

"Angel Island, Soleanna, Future City, The Gigan Rocks, places like that. I'll show you sometime." Sonic said.

"Finished!" Tails said.

Everyone looked at Tails as the fox unplugged the camera and handed it to Cream. Cream opened up the viewing monitor and turned it on to check the batteries. When she saw it was fully charged, she turned it off and closed it up. Amy walked over to her.

"Cream, are you sure you want to do this?" Amy said.

"I know it sounds dangerous, but those Chao need help. I want to do this, Amy." Cream said.

"But do you even know where his house is?" Amy asked.

Cream didn't have answer. She was clueless on where Eggman lived.

"Maybe someone should go with her just to show her where it is." Tikal said.

"Good idea." Espio said. "But who's it gonna be? Eggman might get suspicious if he sees any one of us."

"We'll take her." Silver said as he raised his left hand and grabbed Blaze's arm with his right. "Eggman has only seen us one time. He probably already forgot what we even look like."

"He does have a point." Blaze said.

Everyone took a moment to think about this. A minute later…

"Okay. You three just be careful and stay clear away from Eggman's view." Tails said.

"How much is she going to have to record in order to be enough?" Rouge asked.

"All she has to do is stay there and wait for Eggman to abuse those Chao. When she get's that, it should be enough to send to the cops." Vector said.

"But we don't know how long it could take for Eggman to get mad. It could take the whole day for that to happen." Shadow said.

"Which is why I gave that thing a brand new battery that lasts up to double the time of a normal battery, which is at least seven hours. And I put in a new disc that can get up to nine hours of video." Sonic said.

"Is it really going to take six hours?" Cream asked.

"We don't know." Knuckles said. "But you guys are going to have to stay there for as long as you can until you see Eggman hurting those Chao in any way."

"Alright then. Let's go." Cream said as she headed for the door.

Silver and Blaze locked their hands together and went out the door behind Cream and Cheese. Everyone still inside had mixed expressions.

"I hope that little squirt can do it." Storm said.

"We all do." Shadow said.

Sonic looked at Amy and saw that she looked scared. Curious, he walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Ames?" he asked.

"I'm just worried, Sonic. When Cream see's Eggman hurting those Chao the way we saw him do it, she might go crazy. Cheese might go homicidal on Eggman if he sees."

"Amy, Cream and Cheese may be young, but they have proven themselves over and over to be a formidable enemy against Eggman. I'm sure they'll both be just fine." Sonic said.

"I hope your right." Amy said with her worried tone.

(Station Square Suburban Area; Eggman's House; 9:15 AM)

Inside of Dr Eggman's house, the fat genius just got up and plopped down on his couch, making the poor thing cringe, squeak, and even snap in some areas.

"BLUE!! BROWN!!" Eggman called.

Apparently, that's what called the two chao. By their colors. The two chao came out of another room and they did not look happy as usual.

"Get me some coffee. And get it right this time!" Eggman shouted.

As the two Chao went into the kitchen to follow their master's orders, Eggman just reclined back in the couch and waited. Then he heard a rustling noise. It came from outside his window.

"It's probably that hedgehog." Eggman said as he got up. "I guess he didn't understand what I said yesterday. This time I'll make sure he gets the message."

Eggman snuck over to the window and slowly opened up the lock on it. Then he counted down from three and quickly opened up the window.

"Gotchya, Sonic!" he shouted.

But there was no one in his view. He looked from left to right and saw no one in his sight. Even the streets were empty.

"Hmph. That little speed demon is up to something. I know it." Eggman said as he closed the window.

When the window was closed, three heads poked out from the edge of the roof. It was Cream, Silver, and Blaze. Cheese was behind them on the roof.

"We have to be more careful." Silver said. "One bad move here and we'll all be in trouble."

"That won't happen, Silver." Blaze said.

"I'm scared you guys." Cream said.

Blaze put her hand on Cream's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Cream. We know you can do this. Just stay in the air in the view of that window and out of Eggman's sight." She said.

"And if he DOES try something, me and Blaze will protect you. Okay?" Silver said.

Cream turned on the camera.

"Okay. Let's do it." The rabbit said as she flapped her ears.

"Make sure he doesn't see you." Blaze said.

Cream nodded and flew away from them to right above the house looking into the window. She hit the RECORD button and a small red light on the camera lit up. Cream zoomed in on the window and saw Eggman.

"_He IS here. If he is abusing those Chao, I have to make sure to see it clearly."_

Cream flew to the left to follow Eggman's movements. Then she saw the two Chao. Shee zoomed in on them and then examined them.

The blue one had a black eye and multiple bruises on his head. The brown one had a couple head bruises, but most of his injury was located in his right wing. The poor thing couldn't flap his left wing as good so he was having a difficult time hovering in the air.

"_Those poor things! I have to get them out of there!"_

After twenty minutes, nothing really seemed to be going anywhere. Eggman was walking around his house and Cream did her best to follow him. And then the show began. Eggman and the two Chao were all together in the kitchen and Eggman was now yelling at the two Chao. Cream's guess was Eggman didn't like the coffee. Then Eggman poured out the coffee out of his mug and into the sink. Then without warning, Eggman swung around and hit the blue chao with the mug making it shatter to pieces. Cream was now horrified as she saw the blue Chao bleeding from his forehead. But this is what Cream was waiting for. Mustering her strength to stay where she was, she put the camera back on Eggman and saw that he was now chasing the brown Chao. Eggman then picked up a Bibi Gun and shot it at the brown Chao. He hit the Chao in his back and then she shot it again at the left wing. It hit dead center right where the wound was. The Chao cried out in pain. And Cream began to let tears drop out of her eyes and flow down her face. After the brown Chao went to the ground, Eggman went over to it and gave it one last kick. The Chao flew like a soccer ball and hit the wall, cracking it. Eggman gave one last breath before walking away leaving the Chao to be in agonizing pain. Seeing enough, she flew back over to the roof where Silver, Blaze, and Cheese were waiting for her.

"Did you get it?" Silver asked.

Cream slowly nodded and gave the camera to Silver and then she went over to Blaze and began to cry in her chest.

"Why would Eggman do something like that to those defenseless Chao? Why?" Cream said while she sobbed.

Blaze wrapped her arms around Cream to comfort her.

"Its okay, Cream. Eggman's not a good man and that's just what bad guys do." Blaze said. The cat then gently pulled Cream away from her chest and rubbed her tears off of her face. "But now that we have hard evidence against Eggman, those Chao will be free before you know it."

"She's right. Everything's going to be okay." Silver said. "Now let's get this camera back to the Chaotix house. Tails will know what to do with it."

"Do we really have to walk all that way?" Cream said.

"I know it's far but is there another way?" Blaze said.

"How about Chaos Control?" Silver said.

Blaze, Cream, and Cheese looked at Silver.

"Don't we need a Chaos Emerald for that?" Blaze said.

Silver reached behind his back and out of nowhere, he pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"I found it on our way here." Silver said. "And Shadow has taught me how to use Chaos Control."

"Then let's get back to Vector's house right away." Cream said.

"Gather around me, then." Silver said.

Blaze, Cream, and Silver got close to Silver as the white hedgehog raised the Emerald above his head and started to concentrate.

"Chaos…CONTROL!!"

The Chaos Emerald started to glow in its respected yellow color and it enveloped the four Mobians. Then the light disappeared along with them.

(Emerald Hill; Chaotix Detective HQ; 9:50 AM)

In the house, everyone was waiting patiently for the four of them to arrive back.

"I hope everything's okay." Tikal said.

"Who were the two that went with her anyway?" Jet asked. "I've never seen a hedgehog with psychic powers before."

"Or a cat with fire powers." Wave said.

"Those two are from the future." Tails said.

The Rogues looked at Tails confused.

"The future?" Storm asked.

"Yeah." Knuckles said. "Apparently they were born in this world, but years ahead into the future. They told us it was also devastated somehow."

"They came back to this time so they could fix their own. But then they saw that this world was so beautiful and they didn't want to leave their friends here." Espio said.

"So they decided to get a place together in this world." Rouge said.

"They live in one house?...Together?" Jet asked.

"At first, they were just roommates sharing rent. But then a few months later, BOOM! They got together. But not in the way you think. The two of them are only fourteen." Sonic said.

"Interesting." Wave said.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light came from the middle of the room. Then Silver, Blaze, Cream, and Cheese emerged from the light with Silver holding the yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Where did you find that Emerald?" Shadow asked.

"In the bushes on the way to Station Square." Silver said as he made the thing disappear behind his back.

"Whatever. Did you guys get it?" Vector asked.

"Yeah. We got it." Blaze said as she handed the camera to Tails. "Do your thing."

"Got it." Tails said as he plugged in the USB cord for the camera.

Everyone gathered around Tails and got a good view on the screen. Then Tails played back the footage Cream caught on the computer. Everyone cringed at what Eggman did, but it was what they needed to get him out of that house and away from those Chao.

"This is brutal, but perfect!" Charmy said.

"With this evidence against Eggman, the cops will have a field day." Jet said.

"Let's hope so." Espio said. "Me, Charmy, and Vector will take it to authorities."

"Yeah. They know us pretty good." Vector said.

"Alright. Just be careful." Amy said.

"We shall." Espio said.

Tails unplugged the camera and handed it to Espio. The three detectives then went out the door and started for Station Square.

"It won't be long now." Knuckles said.

"Yeah. But now, back to business, Sonic." Jet said.

Sonic smirked as he knew what Jet meant.

"Still want that race, huh?" he said. "Fine. Tails, where's the Blue Star?"

"Your board is in my workshop in the Mystic Ruins. All of ours are." Tails said.

"ALL of you have Extreme Gear?" Storm said.

Everyone nodded. Even Cream.

"How about we all race then? Mystic Ruins is a good place to race." Sonic said.

Jet smirked. "Sounds good to me."

All of them headed out the door and started for the Mystic Ruins.

The very next day, the cops showed up at Eggman's house and they could not believe they didn't know who he was from the get go. Eggman was arrested and put on trial and the Chao were taken into protective custody where all of their wounds were treated. Eggman was put in jail on account of Chao abuse and his past crimes against the world. When the Sonic crew all heard about this, they couldn't be happier. They were all over at the Chaotix house again when they heard the news.

"I can't believe it! Eggman's in jail! Party!" Charmy shouted.

"Don't get carried away, Charmy. Eggman has been jailed before and he has gotten out before." Espio said.

"But this time, his chances of getting out are slim." Rouge said.

"How do you know that?" Storm said.

"I'm an agent for GUN. I know where Eggman was sent to carry out his sentence."

"Where then?" Knuckles asked his girlfriend.

"Prison Island. It was renovated after it blew up." Rouge said.

"They rebuilt the whole island?" Shadow asked.

"Yep. And they put in tighter security technology. If Eggman escapes, nothing in this world can hold him." Rouge said.

"What about the Chao?" Cream asked. "How are they doing?"

"They're doing just fine, sweetie." Rouge said. "In fact, I was told someone adopted both of them today."

"I hope whoever DID will treat them the right way." Silver said.

"Can WE get a Chao?" Blaze asked Silver. "It couldn't lighten up the house. It get's kinda boring when it's just you and me."

Silver smiled and took Blaze's hand.

"I don't see why not. When we get the money. I promise." Silver said.

Silver and Blaze then kissed for a few seconds while Sonic noticed something else.

"Hey, has anybody seen Amy?" he said.

That's when everyone noticed that Amy wasn't there with them.

"Where could she be?" Vector said.

"I don't know. But she needs to hear this." Sonic said.

And then as if on cue, Amy walked in the house.

"There you are." Knuckles said. "Where've you been?"

"Have you heard, Amy? Eggman's in jail!" Charmy said.

"Yes, Charmy. I heard about that." Amy said. "I had to do something this morning that related to that."

"And that was?" Jet asked.

Amy smiled and turned around. Then two Chao flew in the house with bandages in different places on their bodies. Everyone recognized them as the same two Chao that were tortured by Eggman.

"YOU bought those Chao?" Rouge asked.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to make sure they got good homes. So I bought them." Amy said.

Everyone walked over and examined the two Chao.

"They seem to be in pretty good shape after the beating they took from Eggman." Wave said.

"Yeah. But the thing is, I'm not sure I'll be able to take care of both of them at the same time. Would any of you like to take care of one of them?" Amy said.

Everyone looked at each other. Then something happened that they thought never would.

"I'll take one."

Sonic was the one who said those words. Everyone looked at him. Sonic had his right hand raised over his head and the other one rubbing the back of his head. Amy was smiling huge.

"You'll really take one?" Amy said.

"Sure. Since Eggman's in jail, things should lay low around here for a while." Sonic said.

Amy embraced Sonic in one of her huge bear-hugs.

"Oh, Sonic! You're the sweetest guy I've ever met!" Amy said.

"Can't…breathe." Sonic said.

"Sonic taking care of a Chao. This is gonna be priceless." Jet said.

Amy let go her grip on Sonic fifteen seconds later.

"So, which one do you want, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Let's see." Sonic said as he took a close look at both Chao. "I'll take the blue one."

"Of course he will." Knuckles said.

"What's gonna be his name?" Cream asked.

"Another good question." Sonic said.

Sonic thought about it for a good two minutes before he thought of a name.

"How about, Cobalt?" Sonic said.

Everyone thought about Sonic's suggestion.

"Cobalt the Chao. I like it." Cream said.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said in agreement.

"Then Cobalt it is." Sonic said.

"Chao!" The newly christened Cobalt said in happiness.

"What about yours, Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Let me think."Amy said as she went into thinking mode.

Everyone else was wondering what she would come up with. But then, Cream noticed something.

"Amy, your Chao is a female." Cream said.

Amy looked at her best friend.

"It is? How do you know?" she asked.

"Cheese pointed it out to me. Don't ask me any more than that." Cream said.

"Then in that case, how bout I name you, Rose?" Amy said.

"Your last name? Can't you be any more creative?" Vector said.

"Do YOU like it?" Amy asked the brown Chao.

"Chao Chao!" she said happily.

Amy smiled. "Then her name is Rose."

"Cobalt and Rose the Chao." Sonic said. "I can't wait to get back home and just be able to chill there for a while."

"If you two ever need any help in taking care of them, you can call me." Cream said.

"Good to know, Cream." Sonic said. "Hey Cobalt, wanna check out your new home?"

"Chao Chao!" Cobalt said as he flew over to his new owner.

"Alright then. See ya, guys!" Sonic said as he grabbed Cobalt and ran out the door.

"I should get going too. Get some supplies and all that Jazz. Let's go Rose." Amy said.

"Chao!" Rose said as she tried to fly.

"Why don't I carry you so you can let that wing heal up nice and right?" Amy said.

Rose smiled and landed in Amy's arms.

"Bye guys!" Amy said as she went out the door.

Everyone said good-bye and then the door closed.

"Those two are now Chao owners. Somehow I get the feeling that those two will become more that that." Knuckles said.

"If Amy plays her cards right, she actually MIGHT get Sonic." Tikal said.

"And I'll be there recording it on video to put on the internet." Shadow said.

Everyone laughed. This was indeed not over yet.

Me: Phew! I was afraid I would never get finished.

Sonic: I liked it.

Amy: Are me and Sonic gonna get married in this story, AK?

Shadow: Why didn't you give me any badassery?

Me: No Amy, you and Sonic won't get married. Shadow, enough with the badassery crap.

Shadow: Oh, come on! Even Silver got to do Chaos Control!

Me: SO what?! Look I'm tired And I just want to get started on chapter sixteen of the AutoKnights five. I'll get started on Chapter six of this very soon. Until then, peace pitches.


	6. New Problems Arise

Me: Hey Bitches! Guess who's back again?

Amy: What took you so long?!

Jet: Yeah: You said it usually takes you less than a week to update again. It's been over a week!

Me: I'm sorry. It's just that the last chapter I wrote for the AutoKnights five took a bit longer than I expected. But on the bright side I think it was the most epic battle scene I've ever written.

Knuckles: How long was the chapter?

Me: Over 10,000 words.

Storm: Holy *BEEP*!!!

Wave: Storm! Watch your mouth! There are children here!

Storm: I'm sorry. But one chapter with ten thousand words?!

Shadow: The fat bird does have appoint, AK.

Me: Every final battle scene in my AutoKnight series is significantly longer than the other chapters in the story. It's just a custom I've always had.

Sonic: Oh come on, man! I can't take it anymore!

Shadow: Can't take what, Faker?

Sonic: Where the sixth one is going to be! I have read all five of the AutoKnight stories thus far and the fifth one is just awesome! I MUST know where the sixth one is going to take place!

Me: As a matter of fact, I actually DO know where six will take place.

Sonic: Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where?

Me: If I tell you, will promise to shut up?

Sonic: Yeah yeah yeah. Anything.

Me: *SIGH* Alright come here. I'll whisper it to you.

Tails: You're only going to tell him?

Me: He's the only one who asked. Now come here, Sonic.

(Sonic comes and I whisper to him the next location of my AutoKnight series)

Sonic: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOO-HOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!

Silver: Geez, Sonic! What's up?

Me: Sonic, tell them what I told you and I'll get this chapter started. I don't own anything related to the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Enjoy chapter six.

**Of Chao and Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 6: New Problems Arise**

The next three days were peaceful in all the world now that Eggman was in confinement. Amy was enjoying taking care of her new Chao, Rose, while Sonic was doing the same thing with HIS Chao, Cobalt. For the past three days, Sonic and May never really left their houses. Sonic however was still adjusting to kicking back in the comfort of his own house. Mainly because he never had a chance to actually enjoy it. Now that Eggman is in prison and he has a Chao to take care, he now has two reasons. But just because Eggman is in jail, doesn't mean the trouble is over.

**(House of Amy Rose; 1:30 PM)**

In Amy's house, she was just relaxing on her couch while Rose was sleeping on Amy's stomach with a smile on her face. Amy smiled at Rose's smile and patted her head.

"I bet you never had any good sleep while you were at Eggman's." she said. "You just rest easy there."

**RING-RING-RING-RING**

Amy's phone started to ring. It was very loud and it was on a table right behind where Amy's head was on the couch. Hearing the noise made Amy literally jump off the couch and it startled Rose awake.

"Oh, who could be calling me now?" Amy wondered a bit angry. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Amy. It's me."

Amy knew that voice and she couldn't believe who it was. Sonic.

"Oh. Uh, hey Sonic. What's up?" she asked calmly.

"Hey, this might sound weird, but would you mind coming over here?" Sonic asked.

It took every ounce of willpower Amy had for her to not shriek in happiness.

"Uuuhhh…okay sure. But may I ask why?"

"Well, Cobalt and I have been doing fine but I think he's a little bored today. So I was wondering if you could come to my house with Rose and the two of them could play together for a while."

"Oh. That sounds like a great idea. I'll be right there. Amy said.

"Okay, great. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

Amy hung up the phone and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rose cringed at Amy's scream and a few windows even shattered. After the windows, Amy regained her composure.

"Sorry about that, Rose." Amy said. "But that was Sonic on the phone. He invited the two of us over to his house to play with Cobalt. Would you like that?"

Rose smiled. "Chao chao chao!"

"Then let's go." Amy said as she picked up Rose and walked out the door.

About half an hour later, Amy and Rose arrived at Sonic's house. Along the way, Amy was wondering what kind of house Sonic would live in. He had never invited her over to his house before. Come to think of it, Amy had never even SEEN Sonic's house before. And it was not at all what Amy anticipated. She thought Sonic would have had a huge house that was three stories or something like that. But no. Sonic's house was a normal single story house that looked a lot like Amy's. Amy knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Sonic opened it up with Cobalt right next to him.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic greeted.

"Chao Chao, Amy!" Cobalt greeted too.

"Hey you guys." Amy said.

"Come on in." Sonic said as he opened the door all the way.

Amy walked inside Sonic's house with Rose still in her arms. Sonic closed the door after her and Cobalt went to Rose. Amy set Rose down and she and Cobalt went off as Sonic and Amy smiled.

"How's she doing?" Sonic asked.

Ay looked at her blue crush.

"She's doing alright." She replied.

"Her wing getting any better?"

"Well she's trying to fly again but she still hurts a bit. It's coming around though. How are you and Cobalt doing?"

"The two of us are doing great. His bruises are still there but they're going away. And the best part is he likes chili dogs just as much as I do."

"I figured you would introduce him to chili dogs."

"I showed him a chili dog the first night I brought him over to my house. I made a whole batch of them. And he ate three quarters of that entire batch all in under ten minutes." Sonic said.

"Just out of curiosity and a slight need to know, how many chili dogs were in that batch?"

"Uuhhh…about twenty." Sonic said.

"Cobalt ate fifteen chili dogs in under ten minutes?" Amy asked surprised.

"I was just as surprised as you are. If not, more. The little guy must have been hungry big time."

"I guess Eggman didn't feed the two of them that often." Amy said.

"My thoughts exactly. But now the fatty's behind bars, and I can take a well deserved break." Sonic said.

As Sonic sat down on his own couch, he and Amy heard a slight growling noise. It came from Sonic's stomach.

"Well I guess its lunch time." Sonic said as he got up.

"Why don't I make us all something?" Amy offered.

Sonic looked at her. "Oh uuuhhh…okay. Can you make good chili dogs?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Amy said. "I know what you like on your chili dogs, Sonic. Remember who you're talking to."

Sonic chuckled. "My apologies, ma'am."

Amy giggled. "You just wait right here and I'll call you when it's ready."

Amy walked off to Sonic's kitchen and Sonic just plopped back down on the couch. A few minutes later, he heard Amy call his name. Sonic went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sonic. Your dishwasher's full. Do you know where the soap for it is?" the pink hedgehog asked.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Uuuuhhhh……no."

Amy just looked at him.

"Sorry, Amy. I don't know where it is." Sonic said.

Amy just shrugged and started to look around. Sonic then helped her out.

"Don't you know where everything is in this house, Sonic? I mean, it is your own house after all." Amy said.

"Honestly I don't know. Not that well anyway." Sonic said. "I sometimes forget where the house itself is at times. I've been so busy fighting Eggman, I barely got a chance to even come here. Hell, the past 72 hours is the most time I've ever spent here in one shot."

Amy looked at Sonic again.

"So you've never had the chance to have a normal at-home life?" Amy asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. But I do now."

Amy smiled a bit at that last part. "Oh! I found it!"

Amy pulled out a box of dish soap and poured some of it into the dishwasher. She closed it and started it up while Sonic smiled at her.

"Thanks, Amy. I would've never been able to figure that thing out." Sonic said.

"It's just a dishwasher. If you had your own plane all those years ago, wouldn't you be able to operate something as simple as a dishwasher?" Amy asked.

"True, the Tornado was originally my plane before I met Tails, but when he and I DID meet, he was the one who took over the flying. And that was nearly four years ago. I haven't flown the Tornado since." Sonic said.

"Oh. I didn't know the Tornado was your plane first." Amy asked.

"It became more and more Tails' plane when he put the first modifications on it." Sonic said.

"Wow. Well we can continue with the stories later. I'm almost finished in here." Amy said.

Sonic smiled and exited the kitchen. Then a few minutes later,

"Come and get it!" Amy called.

Sonic got up and went to find Cobalt and Rose. He found them playing together on the floor of another room.

"Come on you two. Amy made lunch for us." Sonic said.

Cobalt and Rose smiled as they followed Sonic into his dining room. The three of them sat down and then Amy walked in with a big plate of chili dogs and set down in the middle of the table. Sonic took one big inhalation through his nose and a huge grin came over his mouth.

"Amy, it smells awesome." Sonic said.

"Chao!" Cobalt and Rose both said in agreement.

Amy giggled. "Thanks. Now let's eat."

Amy took a seat next to Sonic and put a couple of chili dogs on her own plate. Lunch lasted for about forty five minutes until all the chili dogs were in someone's stomach. Sonic just leaned back in his chair.

"I'll give you this, Amy. You sure do know how to make one totally rad chili dog." Sonic said.

"_Is that all you're going to give me , Sonic?"_ Amy said in her mind.

"If you don't mind, I could come back here for dinner and cook for you again." Amy said.

Sonic just looked at her. "You don't have to do that for me, Amy."

"I know. But I want to. You said yourself that you never had a chance to have the at-home life experience and I wanna give it to you." Amy said.

Sonic smiled. "Alright. If you really want to."

"Of course I do. What time should I come by?"

"Ooooohhhhhh, come around 7:00." Sonic said.

"It's a date." Amy said.

Sonic helped Amy clean up the dishes as Rose and Cobalt ran off again. An hour later, Amy and Rose had to leave.

"Alright well, I'll see you at seven." Sonic said.

"Looking forward to it." Amy looked down at Rose in her arms. "Right, Rose?"

"Chao!" Rose said.

Sonic and Amy chuckled.

"Alright, well I got some things to do here. I should get to them." Sonic said.

"See ya!" Amy said.

"Bye!"

Amy turned around and walked off with Sonic watching her. Cobalt was right next to him.

"What do you think, Cobalt? Me and Amy. Think I got a shot?" Sonic asked his Chao.

"Chao!" was all Cobalt said. He had smile while he said it though, so Sonic smiled to.

"You're right. I could have a shot with any girl I wanted. But strangely, I want Amy." Sonic said.

Cobalt looked confused.

"You might not believe this Cobalt, but there was a time where I was actually afraid of Amy." Sonic said.

"Chao?" Cobalt said.

"Oh yeah. Way back before I met you, Amy was always chasing me and trapping me in these hugs I thought would never end. She still does but I've actually grown to like it. That's not weird is it?" Sonic asked.

Cobalt placed his little hand over his heart.

"Chao?" he said.

"It MIGHT be love, but I still can't believe Amy is the one I'm falling for." Sonic said. "Oh well. We got a few hours before she comes back. Let's get the place clean."

"Chao!" Cobalt agreed.

**(Sonic's House; 7:00 PM)**

It was 7:00 and Sonic and Cobalt were patiently awaiting the arrival of Amy and Rose. They were sitting on the couch in the best posture they had waiting. The problem was they stayed in that position for about another forty five minutes.

"What could be taking Amy so long? She's never late for anything." Sonic said.

Just then Sonic's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Sonic the Hedgehog?" an unknown female voice said over the phone.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Hello Mr. Hedgehog. I'm a nurse from the Station Square Hospital."

"Okay. That's cool and all, nurse. But why are you calling me?"

"Well, it says here that you on the top of the list of Amy Rose's emergency contacts."

"Oh well I'm not surprised. Amy always…wait! Emergency contact?! What emergency?!"

"Sir, Miss Rose was checked into this hospital almost twenty minutes ago. We just found her contacts list and you were the one at the top."

"That doesn't answer my question! What's happened to Amy?!"

"I'm not allowed to give you that information sir."

"Can you at least tell me if she's okay?!"

"I don't know that right now. I'm just about to call the rest of her contacts."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I know who they all are. I'll tell them."

"Oh. Well okay. Goodbye."

Sonic hung up the phone in complete shock.

"Amy? In the hospital?" he muttered.

Cobalt looked at Sonic with concern.

"Chao?" He said.

Sonic picked up Cobalt.

"Come on, bud. We have to go get everyone."

Sonic held on to Cobalt as he ran out his door and to whoever was closest to him.

**(Station Square Hospital; 9:00 PM)**

Everyone else was now standing in front of Station Square Hospital, but Sonic had not told anyone why they were there.

"Sonic, no offense, but unless you got a dying grandma in there that we don't know about, I'm outta here." Vector said.

"Yeah. Me and Blaze were having a nice night until you basically broke down the door and told us to come with you." Silver said.

"So start talking, Sonic. Why are we all here? And why isn't Amy here?" Wave said.

Sonic and Cobalt looked down.

"Guys, Amy is already here." Sonic said.

Everyone looked confused.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Cream asked.

"I got a call almost an hour ago from a nurse who works here in this hospital. She told me that Amy was checked into it recently. She didn't tell me why." Sonic said.

Everyone was now shocked by what they heard.

"Amy's in the hospital? Is she sick or something?" Charmy asked.

"I don't know. Like I said, the nurse wouldn't tell me why she was checked in. So I gathered everyone so we could all visit her together." Sonic said.

"That sounds sweet." Vanilla said.

"Why did you have to bring me, Wave, and Storm along?" Jet asked. "It's not like we're best friends with her."

"No but you are our friends whether you like it or not, Jet." Sonic said. "And this is what friends do."

Sonic turned around and walked into the hospital. Everyone followed him as he went up to the front desk.

"High. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. A nurse here called me and told me Amy Rose was checked into here a short time ago."

"One second." The guy behind the counter said.

The guy typed something into his computer and looked at what was brought up on screen.

"Ah yes. Miss Amy Rose. She's in room 7-2B." The guy said.

"Thanks." Sonic said as he went to the elevator.

All of them couldn't fit into one elevator. So when the first one came, it was Sonic, Tails, Cobalt, Jet, Wave, Cream, Cheese, and Vanillas who all got into it. The rest of them followed up on another elevator. When they reached the right floor, they went to another desk.

"Where is room 7-2B?" Sonic asked.

"Just left down the hall and it's the second door on your right." The woman behind the desk said.

Sonic went down the room with everyone following him and he saw the right room. As he approached, a human doctor came out.

"Hey doc, is Amy Rose in there?" Sonic asked.

"You must be, Sonic. Yes. She's in there." The doctor said.

"Is she okay?" Tikal asked.

"Yes. She's asleep right now and she's going to be fine." The doctor said.

"What happened to her?" Knuckles asked.

The doctor didn't answer. He just looked away.

"I think once you see her, you'll get your answer. But I strongly recommend you all go in there one at a time." The doctor said.

"What do you mean? Why?" Espio asked.

"Just trust me." The doctor said as he began to walk away.

"I'll go first." Sonic said as he put his hand on the knob of the door and turned it.

He opened up the door and walked inside the room.

"Hey, Ames. I know you're asleep but OH MY GOD!!" he shouted those last three words as he finally looked at Amy.

Amy was not in the best condition. Both of her eyes were black and there were scratches, bruises and dried blood all over her body. Her hair was an absolute mess and her hair band was snapped in two. Rose the Chao was sitting by her shoulder looking at her worriedly. Sonic felt like he was about to puke. He was frozen in his tracks and he fell to his knees. A few seconds later, Jet walked in.

"Hey hedgehog, why did you scream?" Jet asked.

Sonic didn't look up at Jet. He only point in Amy's direction and Jet saw her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!"

Now everyone came in.

"Why does everyone keep screaming?" Wave asked as she looked at Amy herself. "WHOA!! That's why."

"W-w-w-w-w-what happened to her?" Cream said as she started crying at the sight of her hurt friend.

"I don't know, Cream." Sonic said. "I just don't know."

Sonic got up and stumbled over to Amy's side. She looked at her with more worry than he has ever shown for her in his life. He gently stroked his gloved hand through her messy hair and the he felt her head move. And he didn't make it move.

"Mmm…...mmm." a small moaning sound came from Amy and Sonic looked at her.

"Amy. Wake up. Please for the love of Mobius, wake up." He pleaded.

Everyone looked at Amy with hope and then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sonic?" She whispered.

Sonic hugged her as gently as he could.

"Amy. I'm so happy you're alright." Sonic said.

Everyone else came over to the bed.

"Amy! Are you okay?" Cream asked.

"What happened to you?" Storm asked.

"Egg……Eggman." Amy said.

With that said, Amy slipped back out of consciousness. She only said one word, but that was all Sonic needed to hear. His eyes narrowed into a very angry expression. His teeth were showing for now he was angrier than ever before.

"Eggman will pay for this. " Sonic said in a low angry tone that he rarely used. "I don't know how the hell he got out but as soon as I find him, he's going to be sorry he ever met me."

Me: Well there you guys go. Chapter six. And again, I'm sorry it's a bit late.

Cream: I'm actually the only one here. The rest of them are off celebrating.

Me: Celebrating? Celebrating what?

Cream: Take a guess, Mr. AK.

Me: Oh of course. Sonic told them where I had planned to have the next AutoKnights story be. Oh well.

For those of you who actually follow my AutoKnights series, I'm pretty sure what was said just now pretty much gave away the location of number six. And six is coming soon. And chapter seven of this story is also coming soon. Until then, peace bitches.


	7. Safety Precautions

Me: Hey bitches! AK's back again!

Cream: How was your week, Mr. AK?

Me: Oh I can't complain, Cream. I spent some time with my baby nephew, and last Saturday was my senior prom.

Amy: Prom? Ooooohhhh. Did you dance with any pretty girls?

Me: A few yes. I didn't have a date so I went by myself.

Rouge: Too bad.

Me: Oh well. But I finally got this chapter up.

Sonic: Awesome. I've been waiting for you.

Amy: Well now he has to work on starting up the AutoKnights six. And I'm sure everyone is aware that it's coming to our world now.

Me: And that one is the installment I've been waiting to write for nearly a year now.

Jet: Is it gonna be awesome?

Me: Well, that's for the readers of it to decide. But I got to get this chapter started so let's do it. I do not own any characters related to the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Enjoy chapter seven and reviews are always appreciated. Flames will be laughed at.

**Of Chao and Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 7: Safety Precautions**

**(Station Square Hospital; Waiting Room; 9:30 PM)**

In the waiting room of the hospital, Sonic and everyone else was sitting around praying for Amy to be alright. Wave was bored sitting around so she took the time to tweak her team's Extreme Gear. Shadow on the other hand went outside for something. No one knew what though. A doctor finally came out and stood in front of them.

"Your friend is going to be okay. But the cause of all her injuries is still unknown to us." The doctor said.

"It was Eggman." Blaze said. "She said so herself right before she passed out again."

"Dr. Eggman? Why would he want to beat up a helpless girl like that?" the doc wondered.

"I have a guess." Rouge said.

Everyone looked at Rouge wondering what her guess was. Rouge simply eyed Cobalt.

"I bet Eggman's not too happy that his Chao are with Sonic and Amy." Rouge said.

"How the hell did he even get out of prison?" Vector wondered.

"It's Eggman, Vector. He may be a psychopathic freak, but that doesn't mean he can't pull things off." Tails said.

"So what should we do?" Cream asked.

"I'm not sure, Cream." Tikal said. "But if he is ready to do something that awful to Amy, then he'll probably want to come after the rest of us too."

"Which means that we have to stay alert at all times." Knuckles said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sonic said quietly.

Everyone looked at Sonic who was sitting in his chair looking down at his shoes.

"As soon as I find out where that fat bastard is, I'm gonna snap his neck like a toothpick." Sonic said.

Everyone was now staring at Sonic with absolute concern. They've seen Sonic angry before, but never like this.

"Sonic, I'm sure Amy's going to be okay." Tails said.

"That's not the point, Tails." Sonic said.

"Well then what exactly is the point?" Tails asked.

"Eggman's tried to hurt us before, but never like this. He's just gone too far this time and he has to pay." Sonic said.

"Okay. Now you're starting to sound like Shadow." Rouge said a bit scared of Sonic's intentions.

"Speaking of Shadow, where is he?" Tikal asked.

Right after she said that, Shadow walked in and put a cell phone away behind him. HE sat down next to Tikal.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"I stepped outside to make a call." Shadow said. "It's pretty obvious that Eggman isn't finished with Eggman. So I called someone who agreed to watch over her until things blow over."

"And please explain why that someone isn't me." Sonic said.

"Because, Sonic. You have Eggman's other Chao. He'll probably come for you next." Shadow said. "He should be here in about half an hour."

The same doctor from before came out.

"She's awake if you all want to visit her." He said.

At once, everyone got up and made their way to Amy's room. She looked a bit better. She was washed clean of the dried blood that stained her body, but the bruises remained. Rose was still at her side. Cream and Cheese ran up to her first.

"Amy! Are you okay?" Cream asked.

"I'll live." Amy said.

"What happened to you?" Silver asked.

"Apparently Eggman isn't too happy with the fact that he was arrested because of us. Nor is he tickled about me and Sonic having Cobalt and Rose." Amy said.

Amy looked at Sonic and noticed he had a very angry expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked up at her.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine Amy." Sonic said in a low tone.

They all took their own turns saying how they were all glad she was okay. But then twenty minutes or so later, the alarm blared. Then there was a great shaking of the floors. All three Babylon Rogues jumped on their boards and went to the door to open it. What they saw in the hallway was a robot who was now standing still On the left shoulder of it, there was a red Greek symbol for "Omega".

"I guess Eggman sent one of his robots to finish the job." Wave assumed.

"I'll pummel that thing into scrap!" Storm said.

"Let's get him!" Jet said.

All three Rogues started to speed towards the robot at full speed. But right before they made contact, a cyan colored aura surrounded all three of their bodies and boards and stopped them dead in their tracks. The three Rogues looked back and saw Silver standing there with his hands held up.

"What are you doing?" Wave asked.

"Don't hurt him." Silver said.

"But why? He's one of Eggman's robots!" Jet said.

"It's true he is, but he's also the guy I called to come here." Shadow said.

Everyone came out of the door except for Amy and saw who it was.

"You called Omega?" Rouge asked Shadow.

"Yes. Silver, let the birds go." Shadow said.

Silver did what Shadow asked and waved his hands. The psychic grip he had on the Rogues vanished as he did and the aura disappeared too on all of them.

"So who is this guy?" Storm asked.

"His name is E-123 Omega." Shadow said. "He's an agent at GUN like me and Rouge."

"In fact, the three of us make up a sub-group in that agency. We're called Team Dark." Rouge said.

Jet, Storm, and Wave just looked up and down Omega's body.

"Interesting." Wave said. "I thought Eggman didn't make any more E-series robots."

"Omega here is the last one." Rouge said.

"Why would one of Eggman's robots join GUN?" Jet asked.

"Because he hates Eggman probably more than anyone else here." Shadow said. "Right, Omega?"

"Eggman must be eliminated." Omega said in a monotone voice.

"Well then, let's go and get you briefed. Follow us into this room." Rouge said.

Rouge, Shadow, and Everyone else walked back inside Amy's room. When Omega was in front of the doorway, he paused, and then proceeded to enter. When he did, his huge shoulders broke through the wall where he couldn't fit through the door.

"Error. Door size not compatible." Omega said.

Rouge and Shadow slapped their foreheads.

"Omega, we've both told you a million times! When you see a door you can't fit through, go through it sideways!" Shadow said.

"Remember how much money you cost GUN in repairs the first month you were there?" Rouge asked.

"Apologies." Omega said. "Now what would you like me to do?"

Rouge and Shadow looked at Amy. When they did, Omega looked too. When Omega saw her, he slowly approached her and everyone cleared a path for him. Omega stopped right in front of Amy.

"Lifeform carries unnatural marks. What was the cause?" Omega asked.

"Your creator." Rouge said.

Omega knew right away what she meant.

"Eggman is ruthless. He must be annihilated." Omega said while he moved his arms and they made a cocking noise.

"Easy there, Omega. What we want you to do is look after Amy here." Shadow said. "Eggman might come after her again and we want you to keep your eyes on her for protection."

"Situation understood." Omega said.

"Alright then." Rouge said. "You start tonight. Stay here with her while she rests up. If you think you see Eggman, you're free to blast him with whatever kind of ammo you got in there."

"I enjoy that plan." Omega said.

"Okay then. That's pretty much it for tonight. Amy, get better soon. We're outta here." Rouge said.

"Bye you guys!" Amy shouted as they all walked out of the room leaving Amy and Omega alone.

Sonic still did not have a happy face. In a matter of minutes, everyone started to leave individually or in pairs. Then it was only, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Tikal, Sonic, and Cobalt still in the hospital.

"Hey Shadow?" Sonic said as he went over to his doppelganger.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I need your help with something." Sonic said.

"What is it?" Shadow said.

"I want to know how to shoot a gun."

Rouge, Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow, and Cobalt all made their eyes as wide as they could go when they heard that statement.

Me: Well finally, there's chapter seven. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. I've had a lot of crap going on this week. One of them being the start of my new AutoKnight story.

Sonic: You just couldn't wait to start that could you?

Me: No I could not. Well that's all for now. Chapter eight will be up soon and reviews are always appreciated. Until then, peace bitches.


	8. Dreams and Guns

**Me: **Hey bitches! I got chapter eight up at last.

**Sonic: **You seem to be falling behind AK.

**Blaze:** He's right. At the beginning of this story you said that you usually update in less than a week's time. When was the last time you've actually met that deadline?

**Me: **I'm working on it. Okay? I have a lot of things going on.

**Wave: **Like what?

**Me: **Well for one, I have the AutoKnights six to write, which I really want to focus on. I have my final exams coming up, and just a few days ago, one of my favorite shows aired its final episodes. *SNIFF*

**Vector: **Dude, are you…crying?

**Me: **IT WAS AN AWESOME SHOW! IT COULD HAVE GONE FOR ONE MORE YEAR!

**Silver: **Geez! What show was it?

**Me: **It was 24.

**Storm: **24? It's over?

**Me: **It'sover, Storm. No more Jack Bauer.

**Storm: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Jet: **Chill out, Storm!

**Amy: **Yeah. There will be more cop shows.

**Storm: **Not like 24!

**Me: **It's true. 24 was my favorite drama slash cop show. And now the series is over.

**Shadow: **Well this story isn't over yet. So please just get us going here and then you and the fat bird can go cry over this Jack Bauer.

**Me: **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Enjoy chapter eight. Oh. And Shadow?

**Shadow: **What?

**Me: Jack **Bauer was more of a badass then you'll ever be.

**Shadow: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?

**(Shadow chases me and I run away screaming)**

**Of Chao and Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 8: Dreams & Guns**

**(Mystic Ruins; Residence of Shadow and Tikal; 11:30 PM)**

It was pitch black dark outside and the others had finally convinced Sonic to leave the hospital. Shadow was asked all the way home by Sonic for him to teach the blue hedgehog how to use guns. And every time, Shadow said the same answer.

"Sonic! I know you're mad over what happened to Amy. But that doesn't mean you need to learn how to shoot a gun!"

"I won't KILL Eggman. I'll just wing his shoulder or something like that. You know. A warning shot." Sonic said.

Cobalt just looked at Sonic with worry and confusion.

"No way, faker." Shadow said.

"Sonic, don't you think you're overreacting just bit?" Tikal asked.

Sonic looked at Tikal.

"No, Tikal. I don't believe I'm overreacting at all. Eggman nearly killed Amy, so now I wanna make him feel the same pain."

"Since when do YOU want to hurt someone?" Shadow asked.

"Ever since Amy said Eggman's name." Sonic said sternly.

"I'm still not teaching you how to shoot a gun, Sonic." Shadow said.

"But Shadow…"

"NO! I've made up my mind! Sonic, if you want to express your anger, go pummel a punching bag or something like that to vent it. But shooting someone is going too far."

"This coming from the guy who can pull countless weapons out of nowhere." Sonic said.

"What I do with my own weapons is my business alone. This is our stop. Sonic, you and Cobalt just go home and relax. That's pretty much all I can help you with." Shadow said.

Sonic sighed deeply. It was clearly Shadow wasn't going to give him shooting lessons.

"Alright. I'll try." Sonic said.

Tikal knew Sonic was still a bit uneasy. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Amy might have taken a beating from Eggman tonight but you have to remember that this is Amy. Our Amy. She's a tough girl to keep down long." Tikal said.

Sonic smiled a tiny bit. Tikal wasn't wrong on the subject.

"And I'm sure she'll be fine tonight. Omega's with her. There's no way Omega will let anything happen to her."

Sonic's smile grew slightly.

"I guess your right." He said. "Thanks, Tikal."

Tikal gave Sonic a friendly hug and Sonic gave one back to Tikal.

"Good night, Sonic." Tikal said as she went back to Shadow.

"'Night, you two." Sonic said back.

Shadow and Tikal went inside their own house and locked the door behind them. Sonic then turned around and started to walk away with Cobalt flying right next to him. But Cobalt noticed something. The direction Sonic was walking was not the way to his house.

"Chao chao?" Cobalt said to his owner.

Sonic looked at his Chao friend.

"We ARE going home, Cobalt. But first we're making a quick stop." Sonic said.

Cobalt made a face that showed Sonic that the Chao didn't know what he meant.

"I was kind of expecting Shadow to turned down my request. So I figured if he won't teach me how to use a gun, I'll simply teach myself."

"Chao!" Cobalt protested.

"I know I probably shouldn't. But the thing is, I'm in love with Amy here. Yes I said it. And when Eggman hurts someone I love, he hurts even more. I remember this one time he broke Tails' leg one time during an adventure. I was so angry I found Eggman and broke both of his legs in retaliation."

Cobalt was starting to become a little scared of the way Sonic was talking.

"I won't kill Eggman. I'll just show him not to screw around with me." Sonic said.

Sonic kept on walking with Cobalt at his side. Cobalt wanted to stop Sonic from going crazy, but then he remembered all the times that Eggman had hit him when he and Rose lived with the fatty. As soon as those moments played back in his head, he wanted revenge too. With a look of determination now on his face, he kept on flying right next to Sonic with no argument to what the hedgehog had planned.

**(Station Square Hospital; Amy's room; 12:00 AM)**

Omega was in the room with Amy and he had his system in sleep mode. He activated his sensors to pick up any movement outside the room and see who it was. So if he saw Eggman, Omega would be ready. Amy was also fast asleep with Rose under the covers with her. Outside nothing was going on. But what was going on in Amy's head is a different story entirely.

(In Amy's head)

Where Amy was in her dream was the most absolutely beautiful place to her. It was a wide open field with gorgeous flowers everywhere. She started to run around and smell every different one. But then she stopped when she saw a familiar blue hedgehog. Amy ran straight up to Sonic to give him one of her trademark hugs. When she was almost there, Sonic turned around with a wide smile and his arms held out. Amy went in to give Sonic the hug. When she did, Sonic returned the hug with the same force Amy used. And Amy was absolutely loving it. Sonic then took Amy's hand and the two hedgehogs began to run through the field together hand in hand. And the Sonic began to speed up. Amy tried to keep up with Sonic. And this time she was actually succeeding. This was a dream. She could do anything. She even ran ahead of Sonic so HE would have to keep up HER. They ran on for minutes, and then when Sonic was in range, he jumped forward and tackled Amy. Amy and her crush then rolled around in the flowers laughing away without a care in the world. When they stopped rolling, they giggled for a few minutes and then they just stared into each other's eyes smiling. Then Sonic started to slowly lean his head closer to Amy's and close his eyes. Amy knew what was coming. So she mimicked Sonic's actions. She closed her eyes and she puckered her lips. Then those lips came into contact with Sonic's.

"_I love you, Sonic. I know you will always keep me safe."_

(Back to Reality)

Amy was still lying in her bed, only a now a wide smile had grown on her face. She cuddled with Rose and went back to her dream.

That's the funny thing about dreams. They're great while you're sleeping, but when you wake up, you realize that it was never real.

**(Somewhere in the forest; 12:30 AM)**

The forest was all quiet. Except for the crickets chirping, the owls hooting, and pretty much everything else. On one tree however, there was a large printed out life-size portrait of Eggman nailed up to the trunk. Then a loud boom sound was heard and the head of the portrait was completely blown off. The birds in the trees all flew off into the sky and their squawking grew louder.

Fifty feet away from the tree with the now headless Eggman portrait was Sonic. And in his hand was a 9 millimeter sidearm with the barrel slightly smoking. Cobalt was right next to him holding a clip for the gun. Sonic and Cobalt looked at each other, and nodded. Sonic shot the gun again and this time he hit right where Eggman's heart would be. Sonic lowered his arm and just stared at his victim. Then he just walked up to the tree, ripped the portrait off of the trunk and ripped it to shreds. Satisfied, he went back home and put the gun's safety on.

Amy's dream was partially right. Sonic would always keep her safe, but it was not said HOW he would do it.

**Silver: **Wow. AK sure is making Sonic dark in this story isn't he?

Blaze: No kidding. Where is he, anyway?

Shadow: I don't know. I'm stopped chasing him a while ago.

Jet: Storm's not here either.

Tails: They're probably talking about 24.

Knuckles: Was that show good?

Rouge: AK told me that it was one of his favorite shows ever. Even though it's not stated in his profile he says it is.

(I enter the room with Storm)

Me: And that is exactly why Jack Bauer is the coolest guy ever.

Storm: Yeah. Chuck Norris don't got nothin' on Jack!

Me: Damn straight, homey!

Espio: What in heaven's name were you two talking about?

Me and Storm: 24.

Shadow: I should have figure. Oh wait. I did.

Me: Shut up, Shadow. Anyways. To the readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I also want to give thanks to Gargel for helping me write this chapter. I had writers block and he or she decided to help me out.

Vector: He or she?

Me: I don't know whether Gargel is male or female. It remains a mystery.

Charmy: Do you think we'll ever know, AK?

Me: Maybe someday, Charmy. Thanks for reading and please review this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as possible. Until then, peace bitches.


	9. A Night Interrupted

Me: Hey bitches! AK's back again!

Sonic: And not a minute too soon. I want to know what I'm gonna do.

Silver: I think we're all interested in that.

Blaze: Yeah. Why the hell did AK give you a gun?

Me: Because the story called for it, Blaze. I would have given Cream a gun if this story was about her. But on the other hand, Cream with a gun just doesn't sound right at all.

Tails: You got that right.

Takamon: Cream with a gun? What are you, AK? Insane?

Me: Takamon? What the hell are you doing here?

Jet: So you're AK's original character. I'm Jet.

Takamon: What's up?

Me: Answer the question, Tak.

Takamon: Well, I'm kinda bored. Trevor's still recovering from his massive head injury due to a certain pink hedgehog I know.

Amy: I had to do something to make him stop.

Takamon: Couldn't you at least given him some kind of warning before attempting to give him brain damage?

Rouge: You hit Trevor over the head with your hammer?

Amy: Of course I did. Takamon's lucky I didn't hit him.

Takamon: Amy, I've told you this before. My body is metal. Your hammer has zero effect on me.

Blaze: What about fire?

Takamon: My dead wife had powers similar to yours and she could do a lot more with them. In fact, she even has the exact same name as you. You know, except for being a cat.

Blaze: AK! You have a fan character with my name? 

Me: Okay! In my defense, I named her before I even knew you existed.

Silver: You gave YOUR Blaze fire powers too!

Blaze (the cat): I bet that bitch couldn't beat me!

Takamon: HEY! YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT WIFE! SHE WAS MORE WOMAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!

(Awkward silence)

Me: Takamon…maybe you should go back to the AutoKnights.

Takamon: (Deep exasperated breath) Okay.

(Takamon leaves)

Espio: Why did you make his wife dead?

Me: I had to give him some flaws. But enough about my OCs. Let's get down to business here. I don't own anything in the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog. That guy Takamon you just saw however IS owned by me. He's not in this story. Enjoy chapter nine.

**Of Chao and Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 9: A Night Interrupted**

**(The Next Night; Green Hill Zone; Residence of Silver & Blaze; 10:00 PM)**

The past 24 hours for the group of Mobians was a strange one. None of them had heard anything from, Sonic and Cobalt ever since Shadow and Tikal said good night to the two of them the previous night. They all went over to his house to see if they were there. But all they found was an empty house. As the time went by, everyone simply gave up in looking for the hedgehog and his Chao friend. Soon, everyone went home. Which Silver and Blazed lived in together. Silver was on the couch changing the channel with his psychic powers with one hand. And with his left arm, he had that one wrapped around Blaze, who was still worrying about Sonic.

"I'm worried something might have happened to Sonic, Silver." Blaze said.

The white hedgehog sighed and turned off the TV and the remote floated down on the table in front of them.

"Don't worry, Blaze. I'm sure Sonic and Cobalt are alright." Silver assured his girlfriend.

"But the way he acted when he saw Amy in the hospital." Blaze recalled. "It's like, something in his head snapped."

"Are you sure you're talking about Sonic here?" Silver asked.

"How many blue hedgehogs do you know?" Blaze asked with obvious sarcasm.

Silver chuckled but quickly got back to the conversation.

"It's true I've never seen Sonic act that way either, but its Sonic. I'm sure soon he'll be his normal zippy self again." Silver said.

"And Amy will be chasing him again." Blaze joked.

The two of them laughed about that. But when they stopped laughing the two of them gazed into the other's eyes. Blaze became lost in Silver's solid gold eyes and the hedgehog kept on gazing into his girlfriend's bright yellow ones. The two of them slowly leaned closer to each other and soon, their lips were tightly locked in a very passionate kiss. A few minutes later, their tongues began to play around with one another inside each other's mouths. The two of them had their arms wrapped around each other. Then Blaze slowly leaned back to lie down on the couch and brought Silver into a position so that he was on top of her. Surprised by Blaze's move, Silver broke the making out session and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Blaze took off her gloves and twirled her finger in Silver's fluffy chest fur.

"Take me, Silver." Blaze said.

Silver's golden eyes went so wide they could have been mistaken for real gold bars.

"You mean…" Silver couldn't finish.

"Yes." Blaze said.

"But…are you sure? We're only fourteen." Silver said.

"Silver, were not like humans. Basically, we're at that stage in our life where we can make love." Blaze said.

"But…."

"Silver, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We've been together for a very long time now. I'm ready to give myself to you. Heart, soul, and body."

Silver wasn't really sure about all this. But after careful consideration, he made his decision. He took off his own gloves and set them on the table in front of the couch. Silver's hands had identical circles like his gloves did. If Blaze could offer herself to Silver in the way she was, then Silver could do the same for her.

"I'm ready to give me to you, too." Silver said as he leaned closer to her.

Blaze smiled as she and Silver began to once again make out with passion. Silver reached his hands behind Blazed back and slowly unzipped her robe. When the zipper was finished, Blaze pushed it off of her body exposing herself to Silver. Silver was awestruck at the beauty of her form. The shape, the curves, the everything. The two of them were about to experience the most magical night of their lives. But then…

BOOOOOOM!

The front door to their house and the wall that surrounded it was obliterated by an explosion. Blaze screamed and covered herself with a blanket nearby and Silver was just plain angry. Blaze raised her hand and then lowered it to put telepathically put out the flames produced by the explosion. The, Eggman appeared in his hover vehicle in front of the two of them. He had an evil smile as he took notice ant the position the two of them were in.

"So sorry to intrude." Eggman said. "Not! I'm for one reason and one reason only. And that's to know where Sonic is. Well?"

"F*** off, Eggman!" Silver shouted.

"Yeah!" Blaze said. "Sonic's not here! So leave us alone!"

"I know you know where he is!" Eggman said. "I'm not leaving without answers!"

"Even if we DID know where he was, we still wouldn't tell you!" Silver said.

"Ha! I bet he's in hiding! He's afraid I'll do to him what I did to his little girlfriend!" Eggman said.

Eggman ducked down to avoid a fireball shot by Blaze.

"What you did to Amy was unforgivable!" Blaze cried.

"It serves the rodent right for stealing my own Chao. And it's because of all of you that I was sent to prison! So you know what? Screw looking for Sonic! I'll save him for last! I'll feel a fine sense of satisfaction when I kill two of his best friends!"

Two machine guns appeared at the sides of Eggman's hover vehicle.

"Blaze, RUN!" Silver shouted.

The machine guns started firing and Silver held up his hands. The circles started glowing. The bullets stopped short and fell to the ground. Blaze looked at Silver to see that he looked like he was struggling to keep up his psychic shield. Blaze looked at him with worry.

"Blaze, GO! I'll hold him off!" Silver shouted.

"I'm not leaving you alone!" Blaze cried back.

The machine guns stopped firing and Eggman just snickered.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Such young love makes me sick! But that will soon end."

Eggman pressed a button and out of the front of his hover craft, a small missile fired. Silver called upon his powers again to try and stop it, but he was to worn out from the multiple bullets he stopped. The missile exploded in mid air and Silver was sent flying back into the wall.

"SILVER!"

Blaze ran over to the hedgehog who now had a small bleeding cut on his forehead. Blaze started to shake him so he would wake up. Eggman was still laughing.

"You may have psychic powers, but you're still not a match for me!" Eggman said. "Now then, its time to say goodbye!"

Eggman neared his hand to a button that would have fired the machine guns again. Blaze wrapped her arms around Silver and closed her eyes tightly. But just before Eggman pressed the button, a small bang was heard and an unknown object pierced the back of his right shoulder and flew out the front of it. Eggman screamed in pain and grabbed his right shoulder which was now started to bleed quickly. But grabbing his shoulder also made Eggman lose control of his craft. The hover craft fell to the ground but it sustained no heave damage. When it hit, Eggman fell out and then he saw a familiar pair of red shoes with white straps in the middle of them. He looked up and saw Sonic glaring at him with a very angry face. Silver finally woke up and was happy to know that Blaze was safe. But then he looked at Sonic and his smile vanished and his whole face went into one of shock. Eggman and Blaze had those same looks as they all saw what Sonic had in his right hand. It was a gun. A handgun. Cobalt flew in from behind Sonic and he had a strap of bullets wrapped around his chest. Sonic pointed the gun at Eggman's head. Eggman was starting to sweat drops the size of golf balls.

"You have exactly ten seconds to get the hell out of here before I pull this trigger." Sonic said with a very dark tone.

Sonic clicked back the hammer and Eggman, despite the massive pain in his shoulder, scrambled back into his hover craft, turned it back on, and flew out of there before Sonic's countdown ended. As Sonic watched his nemesis fly away, Silver and Blaze were still looking at the gun in the blue hedgehog's hand. Sonic turned his head back to look at them.

"Sonic…what's happened to you?" Silver was one hundred percent concerned with his friend.

Sonic didn't answer. He just ran out of the hole in the house at full speed.

"Sonic, wait!" Blaze called.

It was too late. Sonic was already out of hearing range. Blaze put down the blanket covering her chest and put her robe back on. She turned back around to Silver.

"Call Shadow."

"Way ahead of you."

Silver already had the phone in his hands and dialed Shadow and Tikal's number. It was now clear that the situation had reached a level that was beyond control.

**Vector: **Wow, AK. You sure are making Sonic dark.

**Me: **What do you think I'm trying to go for here, Vector?"

**Cream: **If I may ask, what were Silver and Blaze about to do?

(Awkward silence)

**Vanilla: **We'll talk about that when you're older, Cream.

**Me: **Good plan, Miss Vanilla. Now then. I've finally made my less than a week deadline! It's been a long time since I've done that with this story. But now I have to work on chapter five of the AutoKnights six. For those of you who like crossover fics, go check it out of you want. Chapter ten for this one will be up ASAP. Until then, peace bitches.


	10. Why?

Me: Hey bitches! How y'all doin?

Dr. Eggman: I'm doing fine, AK.

Everyone: EGGMAN?

Me: Get out of here, Eggman!

Amy: Yeah! Don't you know AK's policy outside the story?

Dr. Eggman: What policy?

Vector: No bad guys outside the story!

Dr. Eggman: Well that seems hardly…AAHH!

(A blast of fire almost hits Eggman)

Blaze: What you did last chapter…you're a dead fat man.

Silver: What she said. (Cracks his knuckles)

Me: And that is exactly why I don't allow bad guys outside the story. They cause trouble. So before I possibly join in the severe beating of Dr. Eggman, I'll start this chapter so you readers can enjoy it. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in his world. Enjoy chapter ten. Hey look at that. The beating started.

(I get up to join the slugfest of Eggman)

**Of Chao and Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 10: Why?**

**(Mystic Ruins: Residence of Shadow and Tikal; 10:45 PM)**

In their house, Shadow and Tikal were in bed, but only Shadow was asleep. Tikal tossed and turned in bed until she thought of an idea. It would probably help her get to sleep and Shadow would like it. Tikal nudged Shadow and he woke up.

"What is it, babe?" Shadow asked groggily.

"I can't sleep."

Shadow's eyes opened up all the way as he knew what Tikal meant whenever she spoke those words in bed.

"Sex?" Shadow asked.

"Of course."

Shadow immediately sat up and put his ungloved hands around Tikal's head to pull her in. Te two of them started to make out hot and heavy for about ten minutes until the phone rang.

"Your turn." Shadow said to Tikal.

Tikal moaned and reached over to pick up the phone. She looked at the caller ID. It was Silver and Blaze's number. She answered it.

"Silver, Blaze, whoever this is, this better be good."

"Tikal, its Silver! I need to talk to Shadow right now!"

Silver sounded frantic.

"Alright, Silver. Calm down. Shadow it's for you."

The black hedgehog reached over and took the phone and Tikal lied back down again.

"Silver, you better be drunk or dying." Shadow said as angrily as he could.

"No Shadow I'm not any of those things."

"Then I'm hanging up."

"NO! DO NOT HANG UP!"

The volume of his voice was so loud even Tikal winced. She started listening to Shadow's end of the conversation.

"Silver, what's going on?

After Shadow heard Silver's answer his ruby red eyes went wide.

"Your house was attacked by Eggman?"

Tikal sat back up.

"Are you and Blaze alright?...Okay…What do you mean there's something else?...Sonic? What about Sonic?...A GUN? I TOLD THAT MORON NOT TO WORRY!...He actually shot Eggman? Where?...Okay. At least he didn't kill him. But I have a feeling that Sonic' is a bit unstable. Do you guys know where he is?...Alright. Call Knuckles and Rouge. I'll phone the Chaotix. We have to find Sonic. See you in a bit."

Shadow hung up the phone and threw the covers off of himself to stand up. He put on his shoes and gloves as Tikal just watched.

"Shadow, what's going on?"

"You know how I told Sonic I wouldn't teach him how to use a gun?"

The echidna nodded.

"Well apparently he taught himself. Eggman attacked Silver and Blaze wanting to know where Sonic is and then Sonic showed up armed with a handgun and shot Eggman's shoulder."

The level of worry just went up for Tikal.

"But when you said no, he seemed fine." Tikal said.

"He was just deceiving us so we wouldn't suspect anything."

Shadow put on his inhibitor rings and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tikal said.

Shadow looked back at his girlfriend.

"I'm going to find Sonic. Blaze and Silver are calling Knuckles and Rouge right now. In fact, I better call Vector and tell him what's going on."

"You're not going anywhere without me." Tikal said as she got up to put on her own shoes.

"Did you not hear me?" Shadow said. 'Sonic has a gun and he's possibly partially insane. I don't want you coming."

Despite his words, Tikal stood up.

"Sonic is my friend just as much as he is yours. In fact, if I recall correctly, I knew him even before you did. So whether you like it or not, I'm coming." Tikal said.

Shadow knew he was beaten.

"Alright." He said.

Tikal got up to get fully dressed as Shadow got on the phone to the Chaotix house. After Shadow hung up the phone, Tikal was ready to go. But before they left, Shadow went over to their dresser and opened up the top drawer. He reached in and fished his hand around until he brought out a 9 millimeter hand gun. Tikal's eyes went wide at the sight of the weapon.

"You're not really going to kill Sonic, are you?" she asked frightened.

"Hopefully I won't even have to draw it." Shadow said as he made the gun vanish behind his back. "But I can't be too careful."

Tikal nodded and then she and Shadow went out the door.

**(Emerald Hill; Chaotix House; 11:15 PM)**

Inside the Chaotix house, Vector had just told Espio what Shadow had told him.

"Sonic has a gun?" Espio asked in shock.

"Yeah. He shot Eggman." Vector said

"Where?"

"In the shoulder."

A sigh of relief came from Espio as he heard those words. But then the relief was gone.

"Let's go get Charmy and leave." Vector said.

"No." Espio stopped him. "Let him sleep. You and I can take care of this without him."

"You're right. Besides, it's probably best he didn't come with a gun in this and all."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Alright. Let's go. We're meeting over at Silver and Blaze's house. Knuckles and Rouge are already on their way there."

Espio nodded and he and Vector quietly walked out the door and shut it so they wouldn't wake the sleeping Charmy. They locked the door from the outside and headed for Green Hills.

**(Green Hill Zone; Residence of Silver and Blaze; 11:45 PM)**

After a while, everyone showed up at Silver and Blaze's house and saw the two of them trying their best to cover up the giant hole in the front of their house.

"Hey, why don't you let me take care of that? I did build my own house after all." Knuckles said.

"It's true he did." Rouge said as she smirked and twirled her finger on his chest. "I watched him sweat for hours and he looked so hot."

Knuckles started to blush. Silver and Blaze just looked at them and looked away with sadness. Tikal was quick and saw their faces. She put her hand on Blaze's shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tikal asked her friend.

Blaze faked a light smile and looked at Tikal.

"I'm okay."

"You're lying."

There was no fooling Tikal. She had a knack for reading people's faces. She was an echidna lie detector.

"What's going on? You and Silver both look upset."

Blaze sighed. There was no avoiding it. She put down the broom in her hands and pulled Tikal aside.

"Okay. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Tikal nodded in agreement to Blaze's request. Then Blaze pulled Tikal in closer and whispered to her what she and Silver were doing right before Eggman crashed through their wall. As Blaze went on and on, Tikal's eyes grew wider and wider. When she was finished, the level of shock for Tikal was at the max.

"You and Silver were going to…?"

Blaze blushed and nodded. Tikal grew angry.

"Eggman ruined your night. That bastard!"

Blaze put her hand over Tikal's mouth.

"Shut up, Tikal!" Blaze whispered loudly.

"Sorry." Tikal said as Blaze released the echidna. "Alright. So where do you think Sonic went?"

Blaze sighed again. "I have no idea. All he did was shoot Eggman in the shoulder, threaten to shoot him again in the head, and then he and Cobalt just high-tailed it out of here."

"Cobalt?"

"That Chao apparently holds a grudge against Eggman. He even had a strap of bullets wrapped around him."

"Wow." Tikal said. "There is absolutely no way we are telling Cream or Cheese about this."

"Obviously." Silver said.

"So how are we supposed to find him?" Vector asked.

"I'm not sure." Tails replied. "I just don't know why Sonic would do this. He's never gone crazy like this ever before."

"Does Eggman have any Chaos Emeralds with him?" Shadow asked.

Everyone pondered this thought. No one had seen all seven Chaos Emeralds together in quite a while. The only ones they had recently seen were Shadow's favorite green one, and the yellow one that Silver found a few days ago.

"I'm not sure. But I can run a scan on the area to see if there are any nearby. But whether Eggman has any is still unknown." Tails said.

"Can you do that scan here?" Espio asked.

"If I had my laptop I could. But I left it in my workshop back at Mystic Ruins." Tails said.

"Can you do it on mine?" Rouge asked.

"Maybe. But I'll need to borrow either Shadow's or Silver's Emerald to copy the energy signature." Tails said.

Rouge revealed her laptop. It was white with a pink heart on the center of it. Silver gave Tails his yellow Chaos Emerald and the fox attached a cord to the Emerald and plugged it into the laptop. After the energy signal was copied, Tails accessed the GUN radar programmed into the computer. A blinking light appeared somewhere near Soleanna. And it was moving.

"That's a Chaos Emerald alright." Rouge said. "Zoom in on it using the satellite."

Tails did what Rouge suggested and a small screen appeared. It showed Eggman's hovercraft.

"I guess that thing needs a Chaos Emerald to power it." Vector said.

"It must be a new model then. Because that craft never needed one before." Tails said.

"He looks freaked." Silver said.

Tails gave Silver back his yellow emerald and noticed that Silver was right. Eggman had the craft floored and his face was scared out of his mind. His shoulder still had a hole in it and it was slightly bleeding.

"Chances are he's on the run from Sonic." Blaze said.

"But how do we stop that crazy hedgehog and his little Chao buddy?" Knuckles asked.

No one answered. But then, Shadow was hit with an idea.

"The rest of you head to Soleanna and try to cut Eggman and Sonic off." Shadow said. "Me and Rouge are going to go somewhere first and meet you guys there."

"Where exactly are you going?" Tikal asked.

"There's no time." Shadow said as he took out his gun and walked over to Knuckles. "Here." Shadow held out the gun to Knuckles.

Knuckles immediately backed away.

"Hell no! I've never shot a gun before!" Knuckles said.

"Look, if Sonic catches up with Eggman, he might kill him. And as much as I hate Eggman, I don't want to see him go that way. You have to bluff Sonic out and hope he'll stand down." Shadow said.

Knuckles hesitated, but he slowly took the gun from Shadow's hand and put it behind his back.

"If I end up killing Sonic, it's on your ass." Knuckles said.

"Alright then. Rouge, let's go."

Shadow skated out the house and Rouge was flying right behind him and the same speed.

"Shadow where the hell are we going?" Rouge asked.

"To the hospital." Shadow said. "If Sonic won't stop at Knuckles holding a gun, then maybe SHE will."

The bat knew exactly what Shadow meant. Agreeing with his plan, the two of them headed for Station Square Hospital.

**Shadow: Is this almost over, AK?**

**Me: Why? Do you not like it?**

**Shadow: I like it. But you just have a lot of people who are waiting for you to update on the AutoKnights.**

**Me: True. By the way, what happened to Eggman?**

**Charmy: After Silver started to mind choke him like Darth Vader in Star Wars, he split.**

**Silver: I should have said something Darth Vader would have said.**

**Rouge: You have to have a deep voice like James Earl Jones to be able successfully quote Darth Vader.**

**Me: She's not lying. Well then. I better go. The final chapter is the next one just FYI. And thanks goes to Gargel for helping me out with this chapter. Half the ideas he gave me are here in this chapter, and the rest of them will go into the next one. Until then, peace bitches.**


	11. The Standoff

Me: Hey bitches! This is AK here with the final chapter.

Amy: Its over? Aaaaawwww.

Cream: Don't be upset, Amy.

Me: Cream's right. Besides with this story over, I can now focus more on the AutoKnights.

Vector: Until someone else sends you an idea.

Me: Until then.

Sonic: Well AK, are you ready?

Me: Yep. Let's do this. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in that universe. That being said, please enjoy the final chapter of, Of Chao and Hedgehogs.

**Of Chao and Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 11: The Standoff**

**(Station Square Hospital; 12:15 AM)**

Shadow and Rouge had just arrived at the hospital and went straight up to Amy's room. Omega was still there with her. So was Rose the Chao. Amy was asleep but awoke when Shadow nudged her.

"Wha…Shadow? What are you doing here so late?" she asked groggily.

"Amy, do you know anything about what's happening with Sonic right now?" Rouge asked.

Amy sat up and shook her head. Shadow and Rouge then proceeded to tell Amy everything that happened in the short time since Amy was admitted to the hospital. Everything Sonic had said and done was told to the pink hedgehog. When they were done, Amy was absolutely shocked.

"No way! Sonic would never use a gun!" Amy cried.

"Silver and Blaze saw him with their own eyes. Even Cobalt had a strap of bullets around him." Shadow said.

Rose's eyes bugged out when she heard that.

"So what do you need ME for?" Amy asked.

"Sonic's gone crazy, Amy. He won't listen to us. But maybe he'll listen to you. You can stop him from making a big mistake. He wants to kill Eggman." Rouge said.

"Why would he want to do something like that?"

"I think it's because of what Eggman did to you." Shadow said. "It's like when he saw you beat up like this, something in his head just snapped."

"So you want me to talk to him in hopes of calming him down." Amy said.

Shadow and Rouge nodded.

"Well I would happily do it, except that I don't think I'm allowed out of this place for a few more days."

Shadow stepped forward and held out his green Chaos Emerald.

"Amy, I want to lie down, close your eyes, and relax." Shadow said.

Amy looked at Rose with a hint of doubt. But the two of them trusted Shadow. Rose went over to Rouge and Amy lied down and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"I'm shortening your stay." Shadow said. "Now relax."

Amy complied with Shadow's instructions and began to breathe slowly and steady. Shadow closed his own eyes and began to concentrate his power into the Chaos Emerald. The green glow on the emerald began to intensify and then it rose out of Shadow's hand and float above Amy. Shadow raised up both of his hands and then a bright green aura came from the emerald and it surrounded Amy's body entirely. Then all of her injuries disappeared. Even her hair band was repaired. The glow on the emerald died down and the emerald itself fell back into Shadow's hands. Amy opened her eyes and looked at herself with joy. Rose flew over and hugged her.

"Thanks, Shadow." Amy said.

"No problem." Shadow said. "Now get dressed let's get going."

Amy got out of her bed and out on her trademark red dress and her boots too. Then all of them, even Omega, left the hospital. Amy and Rose hopped on Omega's back and then all of Team Dark headed for Soleanna.

"I'm going on ahead. Chances are Knuckles won't even pull the gun on Sonic. And he might have to." Shadow said.

Shadow warped away with Chaos Control.

"Knuckles has a gun?" Amy asked.

"It's Shadow's gun. But he gave it to Knuckles." Rouge said.

**(Right Outside Soleanna; 12:30 AM)**

Dr. Eggman had his hovercraft in full throttle and he was doing everything he could to make it go faster. He knew that Sonic was pissed but he would have never believed in his wildest dreams that Sonic would pack heat. He saw Soleanna up ahead and tried to get into the front gate. But he was stopped by a spinning hedgehog drilling a giant hole right through the middle of his craft. Eggman fell to the ground and the cyan Chaos Emerald fell in front of him, he tried to grab it but a familiar red shoe came down on his hand. Eggman screamed in pain and looked up to see Sonic staring at him with the coldest look anyone had ever seen before.

"S-S-S-Sonic." Eggman stuttered. "L-l-look I know what I did to the girl was wrong. I know that!"

"You should have thought of that before." Sonic said in a very dark tone.

Cobalt came out from behind Sonic and he still had that strap of bullets wrapped around his body. He pulled a magazine out from behind his back and handed it to Sonic. Sonic took the mag and inserted it up into his gun. He then cocked the gun and held it up to Eggman's head.

"I'm ready to have a life of peace, Eggman. And I can't do that with you still alive."

Eggman couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hold it, Sonic!" it was Shadow's voice.

Sonic turned around and saw everyone there. Everyone except for Rouge that is. Shadow had his gun returned to him and he had it pointed at Sonic.

"Put it down, Sonic!" Shadow said.

"Sorry, Shadow. I can't do that." Sonic said.

"I'm warning you, Sonic! Put it down or WILL shoot you!"

Sonic just glared at the ebony hedgehog. "So what's up, Shadow? You siding with Eggman again?"

"I'm not siding with anyone, Sonic. I want to see Eggman defeated as much as you do, but this is not the way to go."

"You're one to talk. You've killed how many people?" Sonic argued.

"That was before I knew who I was. I was confused and I regret it every single day of my life. Trust me, Sonic. You don't want to live with that kind of pain!" Shadow said.

"He's right, Sonic. This isn't you at all. What happened to you?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked away from them and back at Eggman.

"I woke up, Tails. That's what happened." Sonic said. "And now, I'm going to end all of our troubles once and for all."

"Sonic, please!" Blaze cried. "You're not a killer!"

Sonic ignored her and then he slowly began to pull the trigger. Shadow meanwhile began to do the same thing with his gun.

"WAIT!"

Sonic knew that voice all too well. He looked to his left and saw Rouge and Omega there. Then he saw Amy climb down from Omega's back. Rose flew over and landed in the pink hedgehog's arms.

"Amy?" Sonic muttered.

"Sonic! What's happened to you?" Amy cried.

"Chao chao chao!" Rose said.

"Don't interfere, Amy! I'm doing this for you!" Sonic said.

Everyone was taken back a bit by that.

"What do you mean, "for me"?" Amy questioned.

"What he did to you was unforgivable, Amy!" Sonic shouted.

"Look at me, Sonic! I'm fine! Shadow healed me!"

Sonic looked up and down Amy's body and saw that she was right, all f her scratches, bruises, and scars were completely gone.

"Nonetheless, I have to do this. If I don't, this world will never see peace." Sonic said.

Rose jumped out of Amy's arms and went over to Cobalt. They started to argue in Chao language. But in translation, it went like this.

"Why aren't you stopping him from making a horrible mistake?" Rose asked.

"What mistake?" Cobalt retorted. "This world is way better off without Eggman and you know that."

"But killing him is not for us to decide!" Rose shouted.

"Do you not remember what that fat bastard did to you and me? This is payback, Rose! And I want to see him suffer just as much as we did!"

"Cobalt, listen to me! Yes. What Eggman did to us, I will never forgive him for it. But I never wished death upon him."

Cobalt just looked at Rose confused. "Why not?"

"Because it's not who I am. You have to understand. What he did to us was horrible. But you and I have Sonic and Amy now. We have to move on. Don't you get it, Cobalt? If you let him pull that trigger, the two of you are no better than Eggman himself."

Cobalt just stared at Rose and then down at Eggman. He wanted so badly to see Eggman hurt, but he knew too well that Rose was right. He didn't want to stoop down to Eggman's level. Sighing, he lowered himself to the ground and removed the strap of bullets from his body. He dropped it on the ground in front of him and Rose hugged him.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked his Chao.

"He's doing the right thing." Amy said. "Sonic, please follow him and put the gun down."

"No." Sonic said.

Amy started to tear up. She fell to her knees.

"You're not Sonic the Hedgehog!" she screamed. "The Sonic I knew would never resort to this! He would always take the high road and do the right thing! I don't know who you are anymore! But just tell me this! What happened to the Sonic I used to love?"

Amy started bawling her eyes out right there. Sonic was then over rushed by mixed feelings. Sorrow, sympathy, love, sadness, realization, anger. He couldn't take it. Seeing Amy cry just made him…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs. He then staggered backwards and just stared at the gun in his hands. He threw it away and then he turned around and fell on his own knees. Amy got up and ran over to him. So did everyone else. Omega stayed with Eggman to keep an eye on him. Sonic was breathing very deeply as if he had just realized what he had done. His breathing grew even deeper and he leaned over forward, and threw up.

"Sonic, just breathe." Silver said.

Sonic yakked up the last bit and then he started crying.

"Sonic…" Amy muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." Sonic sobbed.

Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic and gave him a gentle comforting hug. Sonic stopped crying for just enough time to look at her.

"I forgive you, Sonic." Amy said.

"We all do." Espio said. "Right everyone?"

Everyone smiled and agreed with what the chameleon said. Sonic smiled and stood back up.

"But what exactly ARE we going to do with Eggman?" Silver asked.

"I will take him back to Prison Island. And to make sure he doesn't get out again, I will personally guard his cell at all times." Omega said.

Everyone liked that idea. Well…except for Eggman. Rouge put cuffs on Eggman's wrists and then Omega picked him up. The robot then took off for Prison Island.

"Come on, hedgehog. Let's get you home." Vector said.

Sonic complied and decided to take it slow in getting back home. When he reached his house, everyone else had gone back to their own homes. It was just Sonic, Amy, Cobalt, and Rose.

"Can you come in for a second? I need to talk to you." Sonic said.

Amy nodded and stepped inside Sonic's house. Sonic turned on the light and closed the door.

"So what's up?' Amy asked.

"Well…" Sonic began. "Do you know the reason I went crazy?"

"I thought it was because Eggman tried to kill me." Amy said.

"Well, that was part of the reason but it wasn't the main one."

"Well then what WAS the main one?"

"Well…promise me you won't scream first."

Amy nodded.

"I only said this to Cobalt a few nights ago. But Eggman has hurt a lot of people, but when he hurts someone I love, I just lose control sometimes."

"Wait…did you just say "love"?"

"Y-yes." Sonic stuttered. "Amy…I know you may have never seen this coming but…I love you. I love you almost as much as I love running."

To Amy, hearing those words come from Sonic's mouth was way too good to be true. But this was true. She wasn't hallucinating or anything like that. This was happening. The blue blur was telling the pink rose that he loved her.

"Sonic…..do you really mean it?"

"Of course. I've been fighting a strange battle of feelings in my head for quite some time now and I had no idea why. Whenever I saw you the feelings came at me more and more harder every time. It all added up to just one thing. It was love. I have never said this to any girl before. I love you Amy Rose. And something inside my head is telling me that I always will."

Now Amy was absolutely sure this was real. Only the real Sonic the hedgehog could speak words so true. But then she did something that Sonic, Cobalt, nor Rose expected her to do. Instead of letting out a squeal of joy, she fell to her knees and began to cry for the second time that night.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Amy! What did I do?" Sonic asked frantically.

This was obviously not the reaction he was expecting.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Sonic. It's just that…" Amy sniffled. "You have no idea how happy I am!"

Sonic smiled.

"_Oh yeah. People cry sometimes when they're happy too."_

"You wanna be even happier?" Sonic asked.

Before Amy could lift up her head to ask what he meant, Sonic tilted her head up himself and connected his lips to hers thus creating their first kiss. Amy's eyes bugged out in surprise but then she wiped her eyes and fell into the kiss herself. They both had their eyes and their hands wrapped around the other. They were making out with a passion that none of them had ever felt before. Then Sonic's tongue began to slide across Amy's lips begging for entrance to her mouth. Amy opened up her mouth and let it in. Then she started to play with Sonic's tongue with her own. The two of them made their way to the couch and they fell onto it with Amy being on top. After twenty minutes, they stopped making out and looked into each other's eyes.

"You wanna spend the night here tonight?" Sonic asked.

Amy was taken aback by another surprise.

"Just you and me. Nothing else." Sonic said.

Amy lied her head down on Sonic's peach stomach. "Absolutely."

Amy closed her eyes and she was already asleep. Sonic got a blanket and then he put it over himself and his girlfriend. He just stared at Amy admiring how cut she looked, until finally, he fell asleep too.

**Epilogue (Ten years Later)**

Everyone did finally have a peaceful life. Eggman was never able to escape from Prison Island again with Omega guarding his cell. The Chaotix Detective Agency became a thriving business and the money they got helped pay for the tutors they hired to help Charmy get through High School. Tails and Cream spent all of High School together. When Cream was a freshman and Tails was a sophomore, Tails admitted his feelings to Cream and the two of them have been going out ever since. As for the Babylon Rogues, Jet and Wave DID eventually end up together. They have a very hard time being romantic but they're working on it. Storm tried to date a few girls, but he had no luck and decided to stay single forever. Knuckles and Rouge got married and Knuckles even made Rouge a bigger house as a wedding gift. Shadow and Tikal also tied the knot. Silver even proposed to Blaze during THEIR wedding. And just as Silver promised, as soon as he and Blaze got back from their honeymoon, he went out and bought a Chao. As for Sonic and Amy, they were the very first ones to get married out of all of them. The whole world was there to see the wedding of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. Amy is now pregnant with a girl and should be expecting in three months. Cobalt and Rose lived out the rest of their days in total happiness. But then again, so did everyone else.

That's the dream, isn't it?

**Amy: Me and Sonic get married? Oh, AK! Thank you!**

**Me: No problem, Amy.**

**Silver: It was a great story, AK.**

**Espio: It really was.**

**Me: Do you really mean it?**

**Tails: Of course we do!**

**Cream: I guess now you have all the time in the world to work on the AutoKnights now, huh?**

**Me: Yeah…but I liked working on two stories at once. **

**Shadow: You mean?**

**Me: Yes. If anyone else out there has a story idea for me, PM your idea to me. I am openly taking suggestions for stories and I will gladly except them. And thanks again goes to Gargel for sending me THIS particular idea. I'll see you guys next time or in the AutoKnights if you want. Until then, as always, peace bitches. **


End file.
